Work is where the heart is
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Toby/OC. Where he thought no one liked him, when he thought no one would love him, he found it. After a divorce, what seemed to be countless rejections, and with Michael hating his bones, he finally found something that would make him happy every single day. *Rating has changed*
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Toby," Michael Scott announced as I waited in the hallway. "I'd like to present our newest employee, Ashley!"

"Amber," I whispered.

"Amber!" He yelled.

As I walked into Dunder-Mifflin paper company, I saw 12 people staring at me, including Michael, my new boss. I smiled and waved.

"Hi every body," I blushed.

"Michael, why would you hire someone new if we are expecting everyone from the Stamford branch?" A hispanic man in the corner asked.

"I did not hire her. In fact, David Wallace did. He thought we needed a file clerk," Michael chuckled.

Everyone sighed with relief. It seems as though they needed one badly.

"Well Ashley,"

"Amber," I reminded Michael.

"Sounds like a strippers name," He laughed.

"Uhm, right...," I mumbled giving him a disgruntled look.

"That is Dwight Schrute. Our most valued salesman, and my right hand man," Dwight had stood up, saluted me, and sat back down in a matter of seconds. "That is Ryan, our cutest salesman who cannot sell paper for his life," Michael laughed. "And the proud black man back there is Stanley," Stanley was on the phone, probably with a client. "The old lady over there is Phyllis. That is Kelly, our customer service. Pam is the office hottie, and the receptionist," Pam looked into the camera beside me weirdly. "The man right there is Creed and next to him is Meredith. In the accounting corner is Angela, Kevin, and Oscar!"

"Michael," Someone said lowly in the back.

"Oh, that's just Toby. He is the jerk of the office," Michael sneered. "Let me show you to your desk in the annex!" He charged through the people standing in his way, and through the door.

Toby rolled his eyes, and held the door as I walked through. I blushed as I went past. He was kind of cute.

"This is the annex. Kelly, and Toby reside here," Michael said as he sat on a desk. "And this," He slammed on the desk he was sitting on. "Is your desk, where you will live for the rest of your life!"

"Not the rest of her life Michael. Just for work," Toby sighed as he sat at his desk that was right across the way from me.

"Okay Toby. No body asked you so, just go back to not being fun," Michael exclaimed at him, and then turned back to me. "If he tries anything, tell me," He got off my desk, and opened the door. "If there is anything you need, coffee, a snack, a sexual experience, anything, just call me, and I will be here."

"Uhm, alright...," He, that man, is my new boss. Great. Excited. I put my purse under my desk, my coat over my chair, and sat down. "Is he-,"

"Always like that? Yeah," Toby cut me off looking up at me. "You get used to it."

"Really?" I asked. "Get used to the sexual harassment?"

"Unfortunately, everyone has," He mumbled looking through my papers that David had faxed him a few days ago. "I have a few questions that I need to ask that David seemed to have forgotten."

"Okay, shoot," I smiled as I moved over to his desk.

"What made you leave your old job?"

"It was way too big of a company. There was fifty or so people in one office, and they didn't appreciate what I did for them," I replied.

"Okay... Uhm, are you married?" He asked awkwardly. "It's for insurance policy."

I blushed. "No, I'm single."

"Okay, and can you just sign this, and we will be finished."

As I finished signing, Michael slammed the door open. "Everyone to the conference room in five minutes!" And left just as quick as he came.

"I didn't know about any meetings," I mumbled as I watched the door close.

"Don't worry. None of us but Michael were informed of this meeting," Toby sighed getting up from his desk. He looked at me, half smiled and said "After you."

* * *

"Welcome, welcome everyone. As you can see, we have a new person with us today, and there will be many more people coming next week," Michael smiled, looked into the camera, and said "That's what she said."

I groaned.

"Now, Ashley,"

"Amber."

"Right, the stripper name," Michael chuckled. "Can you tell us more about yourself? Where you grew up, what college you went to, how big your bust is?"

"Well," I started ignoring the last question he suggested. "I grew up in New York. I'm 33-"

"Wow," Michael gawked.

I looked at him. "What?"

"It's just... I didn't know you were so old."

"Anyway," I turned my attention to everyone again. "I went to University of Vermont where I double majored in psychology, and political science. I then went to Penn state for my master's in language pathology, and then after that, I went to Cornell for my doctorate in clinical psychology. I am licensed in speech pathology, and as a psychologist."

"Question."

"Yes, Dwight,"

"How come if you are licensed in those two things, that you decided to work as a file clerk instead of a speech pathologist or a psychologist?" He asked.

"Well, I did a year of a psychologist and a year of speech pathology," I said. "But it wasn't enjoyable."

"That's what she said," Michael smiled and gave a laugh.

I sighed. "I like being a file clerk. I'm good at it, and I like being organized. Besides, I couldn't spend every day with people who were mentally ill. It made me depressed."

"Okay, well I think we know enough about the stripper," Michael suggested. "Now, we need to have a little welcoming party for the other new people from Stamford. So, ideas."

No one raised their hand. No one said anything. Were meetings always like this? Why were we even having a meeting about this? I was sitting next to Toby, and Stanley, and neither of them were really paying attention. Stanley was even doing a puzzle of some sort. My old boss would have teared him a new one.

"We can give them little gift bags of office supplies as they walk in on their first day," Pam suggested knowing that no one else was going to say anything.

"Okay yes, good idea but, what about a party and what about the training video. We need to spice things up a bit for them on their first day," Michael exclaimed.

Again, silence. No one suggested anything, not one hand was raised.

"Michael, we don't need a party. Just show them the training video, and let them settle," Toby suggested.

"Toby, shut up. You are a fun ruiner," Michael pointed at him. "I'm here to make things fun, and you are just the worst."

Toby looked quickly into the camera with a sigh, and then kept quiet.

"You know," Michael started. "If none of you have any ideas that you let Toby talk, then just go. Meeting is over."

Everyone got up, and shuffled out of the conference room. I went straight to my desk, and started organizing the papers that were already there. David said that the computer filing system would be here tomorrow. Hopefully, it's something that I can set up easily, and not waste my time.

"Uhm," I mumbled to myself. Michael still has to sign, and date this one.

As I went through the stack, 75% of them needed to be signed, and dated by Michael. I threw down the paper that I was holding, leaned back, and gave a big sigh. Hopefully, he will have time to sign, and date all of these by tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked shyly.

"75% of these papers still have to be signed, and dated by Michael. I can't file them until that."

Toby gave a chuckle. "Good luck getting him to do that. You might even have to sit down with him, and do it."

"Really?" I asked turning my chair towards him.

"Michael isn't like most bosses, as you probably noticed by now," He turned to me. "Every month, sales has to get him to sign the authorization forms so that the shipments can go out, and every month he procrastinates, and most of the time, doesn't sign them. One year, sales signed them for him because they were fed up."

"Oh great," I breathed. I got up, and picked up the papers that I needed him to sign. "Well, I guess I'll be off to do that then." Toby got the door for me as I set off on my mission to get these papers signed. Michael's door was opened so I stuck my head into his office. "Michael?"

"Yes, come in," Michael waved his hand in a 'come here' motion. "Let me guess, it's about Toby."

"No, I-"

"Toby is a a jerk face. I don't even know why corporate hired him."

"This isn't about Toby, and honestly, I think Toby is very nice," I argued. "I'm here so that you can sign, and date all of these papers so that I can file them in the computer file tomorrow."

"Uhm," He coughed. "Just leave it on that chair next to you, and I promise I will have it done tomorrow."

"You promise?" I echoed. "Because I heard that you have a slight problem with procrastination."

"Yes, I promise," He stated raising his hand. "Scout's honor."

I glared at him. "Alright," And went back to my desk.

"How did it go?" Toby asked not looking up from his paper work.

"He said he promised to do it all by tomorrow," I said as I sat back down.

Toby sighed, got up, and walked out of the room. Trying to get my bearings together, I asked Kelly if there was any papers that were done, and needed filing. She handed me a stack of papers that dated back till 2 years ago.

"Kelly," I said. "You haven't done any filing in the last 2 years?"

"Uhm, no but now, you're here to do it!" She smiled, and went back to working on her nails.

I sighed, and went back over to my desk with the 2 year stack of unfiled papers. None of these papers had been stapled. Great. Well, they're all dated, signed, and the vender is on the top of the paper so, I don't really mind. As I made my way through the papers, stapling the ones that I knew went together, Toby came back into the room with the stack of papers that I had left with Michael to sign. He put them down next to Kelly's stack.

"All done," He stated, and went back to his desk.

"Wow, thank you!" I said thrilled. "You really thought that he wouldn't have done it?"

Toby nodded. "I just sat in his office until he signed, and dated them all. I made sure that he didn't sign them with 'Toby sucks'."

"Well, that's good to hear," I giggled. "Your friend over yonder hasn't done any filing in the last 2 years, and doesn't staple anything together."

Toby rolled his eyes, and faced the wall. "Kelly, you haven't done any filing?"

"No Toby!" She yelled.

"Wow," I whispered. "She doesn't like you either, huh?"

"Kelly's just a little... out there," He whispered back. Kelly dumped a box of papers on his head.

"Those need to be filed too," She jeered.

* * *

"How was your first day of work at the wonderful Dunder-Mifflin paper company?" Michael asked as Toby, and I walked out of the annex.

"It was pretty good actually," I answered.

"Well, get excited because it only gets better from here!" He yelled in excitement trying to grab my hand.

"Uhm," I shook my hand away from his, and put it in my pocket. "Okay well, see you tomorrow Michael."

"Wait!" He exclaimed as Toby, and I walked out with Pam. I looked over my shoulder to see him running to catch up with us. He reached us waiting for the elevator, and had to catch his breathe. "I know you are attracted to me but, you see, I have a girlfriend, and it's very serious right now, and I asked her to marry me a couple weeks ago, she said no, but still, it's very serious, and I just don't want to be known as the cheater in the office."

I looked at him disgruntled. "Okay well, thanks for letting me know."

* * *

 **Well, this story is mainly just for me to put my thoughts and plays in my head into motion but if you care to read and continue reading that's fine with me! I'm probably going to be updating every week. I'll try twice a week since I have a big time gap in between classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

 ***Reposted. I tried fixing the grammar up. let me know if theres anything I missed!***


	2. Chapter 2

"Tomorrow, the people from Stamford are coming," Michael said at another one of our 'meetings'. "So, Amber, I expect this place to be so clean that I can eat off the floor."

I sighed, and nodded. After a little under a week, Michael has decided that file clerk actually means 'cleaning and running errands' clerk. Thankfully, I can clean just as fast as I can organize papers. At least he has stopped calling me stripper. Well, a little bit anyway.

"Come on Michael," Toby started. "She's been here just under a week. She's a file clerk, not a maid."

"Toby, if you don't shut up I will make you shut up," Michael warned.

Toby looked into the camera besides the door, and kept quiet.

I was really starting to like Toby. He was sweet, and innocent. He would never hurt a fly, and he had the patience of a saint. You see how Michael treats him. He has to be patient to be able to work with that! Even though he was balding just slightly, I found him quite attractive. He hasn't asked me on a date, and I don't know if I have the courage to ask him out. Maybe he doesn't see me in that way. Oh well, work is not a place to find love. Even though Ryan comes into the annex to make out with Kelly more times a day than I can count.

"Okay, meeting is over!" Michael threw up his hands, and smiled.

We all piled out of the conference room. Under my desk in the annex was a box with cleaners, and towels. If Michael was going to treat me like the cleaning service, might as well be prepared. I took the box from under my desk, and put it on the seat, making sure that everything was there that I needed.

"You know, you don't have to clean," Toby stated.

"Might as well," I replied. "Besides, it gets me on my feet, and gives me a break from filing."

Toby shrugged, made that Toby face that I liked, and went back to his own paper work.

"Oh," I said as I opened the door. "If you have anything that needs filing, just put it on my desk. I finished all of Kelly's paperwork yesterday, finally."

"Okay, I'll do that," Toby gave me a half smile, and went back to work.

I walked into the conference room, and immediately started cleaning. I was not getting fired because Michael made me clean instead. I need to file the rest of everyone's documents that haven't already been filed up to this point, and then do everyone's data entries. I've already done Kelly's, and Michael's filing. Hopefully, everyone else doesn't have that much to file since, data entry is not something I joke around with nor does it take a day to do. Another month or two I would be doing filing everyday except Friday, and that day would be data entry day. Of course, I do other things like cross-reference but, I do this job for the organization aspect. I'm good at it. Obviously I'm going to be doing something I'm good at for work.

"Damn," I mumbled to myself trying to reach the top of the window with the towel. "Too short," I took a chair, kneeled on it, and was just able to reach.

"Woah, look at that butt."

"Michael, don't you have something to do?" I sighed wiping the top of the window.

"Do you need help? Here let me help," Michael came to my side, and tried to take a hold of the towel, and stabilize me at the same time.

"Michael, I've got this. Michael, please stop!" I could feel myself getting unbalanced, and falling backwards.

"That's what she said!" He exclaimed as he let me fall backward on to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked as everyone ran into the room.

"I'm fine," I wheezed as I felt a shock of pain go up my back. "I think."

"Well," Michael started. "You should have let me help you. I could have balanced you."

"Michael, you told me to clean, and then tried to grab the towel out of my hand while trying to stabilize me at the same time," I replied as Ryan helped me up. I made a pained face as the pain from my back surged up into my neck. "I don't think I can clean anymore though."

"You shouldn't have been cleaning in the first place," Toby muttered behind Ryan.

"Toby, who let you out of the annex?" Michael asked.

"I just need to go back to my desk," I said slouching over to relieve some of my pain.

"Here, I'll help you."

"I think you helped enough Michael," Toby stated as he put my arm over his shoulders, and we slowly walked back to my desk.

"Here you go," Toby sat me down in my chair. "I'll get you some ice."

"Thank you," I smiled as I felt relief in my back.

On my desk were 3 little piles of documents. I slowly brought myself to the desk, and looked through the documents to make sure that they were all signed and dated. The piles were Dwight, Stanley, and Ryan's. At least they weren't big piles, and I could probably do most of these today.

"This was all we had in the freezer," Toby came back with a bag of frozen peas.

I took the bag, and carefully put it between my back and the chair. Relief. "Thank you."

"If you need anything," He started back to his desk. "I'll be right here."

I giggled. "Okay."

Toby smiled a Toby smile, and then went back to his work. I stared at him for a few seconds, about 2 seconds longer than I should have since he looked back up, and saw me just smiling at him. I shook my head, and went back to work sorting through the piles. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Toby smiling as he got back to work as well. Man, that smile is getting to me. I think it's better relief than the actual peas that are melting on my back. Thankfully I didn't wear white today.

The peas were melted, and my back started hurting again. I took the peas from my back, and slowly stood up. The pain shot through me like lightening, and then subsided.

"Do you need help?" Toby asked standing up from his desk to come help me.

"No, no, I think I can do this. Thank you though," I answered as I stumbled towards the door.

"I'll come with you at least," He said opening the door for me.

I winced as we made our way slowly towards the break room. Maybe, I should go to a chiropractor or maybe, I should just take some advil, and just deal with it. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea to me. Toby opened the door to the break room, I took one step in, and tripped over my own two feet. Luckily, Toby was there, caught me, and stabilized me.

"Thank you," I blushed, and smiled at him.

"Amber, are you okay?" Michael ran into the break room. "Did Toby trip you?"

"No, I-"

"Because Toby is a jerk, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did," He said glaring at Toby.

"No Michael. Toby helped me actually," I told him putting the peas in the freezer, and closing the door. "And he is actually going to help me back to my desk so, if you will excuse me."

* * *

"You know, I don't know why Michael hates Toby so much," I said into the camera. "Toby is sweet, innocent, and cute. Who wouldn't like him?" I played with my bracelet on my right hand. "Toby has told me that it's because he works for corporate, and he isn't considered 'part of the family' in the office but, I think that's crap. I mean, David hired me. Not Michael, and he still likes me," I thought about what I had said for a minute. "Or it could be because I'm a women. That could be why," I thought for another minute. "Yeah, that's definitely why."

* * *

Finally, it was time to leave. I shut down my computer, and got my things ready to go. My back still hurt but, after Ryan gave me some of his advil, I was feeling alright. I stood up, stretched, and yawned. I actually got all the piles that were on my desk done. That left Phyllis, the accountants, Meredith, Creed, and Toby.

I looked over at Toby who was still doing some paperwork. "You staying?" I asked as Kelly ran out the door.

"Only for a little bit. I want to get these papers done so that you can file them tomorrow," He answered smiling up at me.

"Oh, thanks," I smiled back. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

"Good night," He replied as I walked out of the annex.

Sales had already left along with Pam, and Michael. Angela, and Kevin were getting ready, and Creed was just walking out the door. I said good night to the people who were there, and walked out the door. Creed, and I waited for the elevator in silence. I really didn't know what he did nor have I actually ever talked to him.

"So Creed," I started trying to make small talk. "What do you do here?"

He stared at me. "Uhm, I'm the..."

I stared back. He didn't know?

"Qual...," He started, and then stopped just staring.

"Quality assurance?" I finished for him.

"Yes, yup, that," He said as he headed for the stairs.

"Okay...," I mumbled as the door opened for the elevator.

I pushed the lobby button, and the doors closed. What a day. I took a step back on the elevator. Toby was so helpful today. He got me my lunch, water when I needed it, he helped me to, and from the copier. I think I'm the reason why he needed to stay late today. Damnit Toby! I kicked a pebble that had been left by someone's shoe. He consistently stood up for me when Michael would call me something sexual or say something that I didn't like. On my second day Michael kept calling me stripper instead of Amber, and even though I kept correcting him, he would make a statement, and then finish it with 'That's what she said'. Toby went into his office at lunch, and had quite a long talk with him. Or maybe, he just told him to stop or he would stay in his office until he did. That's probably why I didn't see him for another hour that day.

I stepped out of the elevator just as Creed was walking out of the building. I didn't bother trying to say good night to him. He looked like someone who wouldn't care anyway. I sighed, and walked slowly to my car thinking about this job. I liked it but, no one talked to me besides Toby, and Michael. Sometimes, Ryan would come in, and flirt with me but, that just made Kelly angry, and drag him over to her desk. I didn't mind the flirting from Ryan but, I didn't want it nor did I even see myself dating him. I sighed unlocking my car.

"Amber!"

Just as I got in the car, Toby came running out of the building. I got out of my car, and walked to the back of my car. "Toby?"

"I was...," He stuttered. "I was just hoping... that I could maybe take you out to dinner Friday night? I don't have my daughter until the next day, and I've been-"

"That sounds great," I smiled cutting him off.

"Really?" He huffed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to?" I giggled.

"I just... okay well, I'll pick you up at 7 Friday?" He asked beaming.

"7 sounds great. My address is-"

"Oh I know your address," He said, and then just stared at me like he had said something totally weird. "I mean, I know because you had to write it down on the papers that David faxed me..."

I laughed. "I know, I didn't find what you said weird at all."

"Okay great," He said stumbling over the car next to mine.

"Good night," I said waving to him.

"Good night," He smiled and stumbled back into the building.

* * *

 **If I'm not portraying characters like I should please let me know and I will fix it! :)**

 ***Repost! Tried fixing grammar and stuff***


	3. Chapter 3

"That's Jim," Toby pointed out to me as Jim walked into the room. He was telling me all the new people's names so that I didn't have to awkwardly ask them their name and then tell them to hand me things that needed filing. "And behind him is Karen." I heard Michael call her exotic and I rolled my eyes.

Toby has been much more personal to me since he asked me on a date. He told me about his divorce and his daughter, Sasha. I told him about how I was engaged but found the man had cheated on me so I broke it off. That was about a year ago. That's also why I had quit my job. My ex was my old boss and I couldn't take having him watch over me. He also treated me like Michael does to Toby.

"All the new employees to the conference room!" Michael announced. "Amber, can you get the training video?"

I nodded and went to my desk to grab the tape. I reluctantly helped Michael with this training video... if you could even call it that. Pam reluctantly helped me video tape him and Dwight rapping. At least I had gotten most of my work done that day. I walked into the conference room and put the video into the player.

"This is the new office hottie," Michael said pointing at me. "Her name is Amber and she is the file clerk."

"Hi everyone," I smiled as I turned the TV on and walked out of the room.

"You're not going to stay and watch what we made together with Dwight and Pam?" Michael asked sounding shocked.

"I'd rather not," I mumbled as I made my way back to my desk.

On my desk was the rest of Toby's pile that he had given to me this morning. I got to work scanning in the rest just as Angela came in and handed me the smallest pile of paperwork I've had to file.

"Just to let you know, I tend to do my own filing unlike the other people in this office," She addressed right as Creed came in with his box of paperwork.

"Oh, well, thank you for keeping up with it," I smiled. She didn't and stormed out of the room.

Creed put his box next to my desk. "That's Andrea. You'll get used to her," And he left.

"I thought her name was Angela?" I turned to Toby.

"Creed doesn't know her name. I'm done trying to get him to remember," Toby mumbled.

I turned back, put the rest of Toby's pile on the scanner and started sorting through Creed's pile since Angela's would take 5 minutes. As I was going through Creed's papers, I found some bean sprouts stuck to a nasty piece of paper towel. This is disgusting. I threw it out and attempted to start working again but the smell of the sprouts and the towel were so overwhelming. I took my garbage and threw it away in the break rooms garbage. When I got back, Kevin was standing at my desk with a pile of his paperwork.

"Where should I put this?" He asked innocently.

"Uhm," I whispered looking at my desk. I pushed Angela's small pile over and pointed. "Right here is fine Kevin."

He put the pile right where I told him to, almost spilling my coffee. I gasped and saved the mug from toppling over.

"Oh," He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"That's totally okay Kevin."

"Oh, alright."

"Everyone in the conference room for the ceremony!" Michael yelled through the door.

Kevin was the first one through the door followed by Kelly. Toby held the door as I walked through. I wonder what this meeting was about. Sorry, this ceremony.

In the conference room was a table with chairs on it. Everyone piled into the room, which was very cozy. I stood up next to Toby with Dwight up against me. I could see Toby's face beginning to flush and I felt my face beginning to flush too.

"Stamford employee's up on the chairs," Michael stated. "Except you Jim. You're not a new employee."

Karen, Hannah, Martin and Andy got up on to the table while Tony stood against the table.

"Tony," Michael started. "You need to get up on the table."

"I don't think I can," Tony mumbled.

"Okay, well, we will help you," Michael said as he grabbed one of his legs.

Tony tried getting on the table with Michael's help. When Michael clearly couldn't do it alone, Dwight stepped in and grabbed tony around the waist.

"Michael," I said.

"We can do this," He responded.

"Michael, I don't think-"

"We can do this!" He exclaimed.

I backed off not wanting to push this any further.

"Michael, it's not going to happen," Tony stated.

No we can-"

"Stop," Tony said turning around.

Michael got off his leg and Dwight stepped aside.

"We could have done it we just-"

"No, Michael, I think I need to quit," Tony said.

"It's the first day. You can't quit on the first day!" Michael exclaimed shocked. "You know what, you can't quit because Dunder-Mifflin doesn't hire quitters. You are fired."

I shook my head and walked to the annex. I would have to shuffle his paperwork according to who got his accounts. I took Tony's files from the cabinet and put them in a draw so that they wouldn't get mixed in with the other papers on my desk. Toby came in shaking his head and sighed. He was feeling the exact same way. He sat down, stared at his desk for a second, then got to work with Tony's papers.

Pam walks into the annex and hands me Oscar's paperwork. By then I've already sorted through Creed's, filed Angela's and have just started scanning Kevin's.

"Michael took the air out of all our tires," She tells me.

"What?" I blurted.

"Oh great," Toby sighs not looking up from his work.

"Bob Vance is actually filling them up as we speak though," She goes on. "So we can all get home, thankfully."

I don't who Bob Vance is but I am grateful to him. I thank Pam for bringing me Oscar's papers and she leaves. Back to scanning Kevin's which have stains all over them. I figure out what he had for lunch in the last week of February. I guess it doesn't matter though since it's all just going in a file and not to corporate. After scanning the rest of Kevin's papers, I wasn't motivated to work anymore. I was excited for my date with Toby. I looked over at Toby who was trying to do work on the computer but was obviously distracted. He then got up, smiled at me, and left the room. I shuffled over to Kelly's area where she was listening to music.

"Kelly,"

She looked up and took out her head phones. "Oh, hey Amber. What's up?"

"I need some help," I whispered. "I have a date this Friday and I know you have a good fashion sense."

"I would love to help you pick out an outfit!" She yelled going on a clothing website.

I sat down next to her and looked at the clothes she was showing me.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asked looking through the dresses.

"Uhm, he hasn't told me anything besides to be ready by 7," I mumbled not wanting Toby to hear if he did come back to his desk.

"Well," Kelly began. "If you don't know where you're going then I don't think a dress would be good. You want something fancy just incase you got to a fancy restaurant but you don't want something too fancy incase he just takes you to the movies."

"I don't think we are going to the movies," I giggled.

"Who are you going on a date with anyway?" She asked now looking through the skirts. "Is it someone in the office or not? What's his name or her name? I don't care if you're gay. Oscar is gay. He got a a few weeks of vacation because he threatened to quit and Jan gave him vacation and a company car to make him stay."

"That's nice but I'm not gay," I claimed. "And I don't think I should say. I don't know if he wants everyone in the office knowing his private life."

"Oh...," Kelly went quiet for a while showing me skirts and blouses that would look good on me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I like that skirt!" I pointed at a black pencil skirt with a silver design on it.

"That is so cute! Let's find a shirt to match!"

I paid for the fast shipping since it was already Tuesday and my date was on a few days away. I thanked Kelly for the help and went back to my desk in a cheerful mood. I felt motivated to finish my work. I looked over at Toby who came in as I was paying for the clothing. He looked much better and less distracted. I smiled as I finished my work for the day. I didn't realize how long I was with Kelly since it was almost time to leave. I haven't finished what I wanted done today but that was okay. I didn't have much to do and tomorrow I would get all the paperwork from the new employees and file them. They were new so I am hoping that they don't have much to file. I wanted to start doing data entry as soon as I could.

Ryan came in to get Kelly but I guess he thought that getting Kelly meant that while he waited he could flirt with me. I ignored all advances and got ready to leave. He seemed to ignore my attempts to ignore him as he only made more advancements. I looked at the camera disgruntled ready to yell at Ryan when Toby came over.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I looked at him a little confused and then I realized he was saving me from the wrath of Kelly..., and saving Ryan from my wrath.

"Yes," I answered turning off my desk light. "Good night Ryan," I said slamming the door on my way out.

"Ryan has a big ego," Toby explained as we waited for the elevator.

"I can see that," I mumbled looking at the floor.

The elevator opened and we stepped in. Jim ran up to the elevator and held the doors open for Karen. Jim stepped in and pressed the 'close doors' button. He looked back at me and suck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jim," He said.

I shook his hand. "Amber but, you probably already know that because of Michael."

"I'm Karen," Karen shook both me and Toby's hand.

"I'm Toby," He replied.

"Oh! I like your necklace!" Karen exclaimed pointing to my neck.

"Oh! Thank you!" I smiled.

The elevator door opened and we all got out. We all said good night to each other and went our separate ways. As I was leaving the parking lot, I saw Toby staring at my car leaving with a smile on his face. The Toby smile.

* * *

 **Updates will happen whenever I can. I've got time in the semester to actually write now so hopefully I will actually be updating this story more often then my other stories which, I am working hard on. I just don't have the motivation right now. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Damnit!" I yelled as I tried to find my nude bra.

It was 6:15 on Friday night and I didn't think I would ever be ready for 7. I already had my makeup on, which only consisted of liner, mascara, and a pink hued lipstick. I finally found the bra and put it on. Crap. It made my breasts look bigger then they already were. I sighed and dealt with it. What is he going to do? Be disgusted become my breasts are big? Yeah right. I put on the blouse that Kelly decided looked best. It was just a simple black blouse that bunched up around the waist and a low cut collar. I put on the skirt and looked in the mirror. God, I looked awful. I sighed and went to do my hair when the door rang. I looked at the clock, 6:45. He was early. My dog barked and ran to the door. I walked calmly to the door and told Hayes to be quiet and sit. He did.

"Hey," Toby said. "Sorry I'm a bit early," He was wearing a suit that he would wear to work. I mean, it wasn't the same as the one he wore today for work. That wasn't what I meant.

"No, it's fine. Come in I just have to do my hair," I smiled opening the door all the way so that he could get through. "You can sit down. Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you. I'm fine," He blushed as he watched me run into the bathroom.

"If Hayes is bothering you, I can put him outside!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"No, he's fine!" Toby yelled back.

I had no clue what to do with my hair so I blew it dry and put it up in a neat bun. I fixed my makeup and went into my bedroom. Where are the heels that I picked out for tonight? Where were they? Freaking out I went through my closet taking every pair of shoes that I owned out. Crap. Not here. I looked under the bed. Nope. I looked around the rest of the bedroom and started towards the living room where Toby was sitting.

"I'll be right there. I just have to find my heels," I huffed going through the shoes that were at the door.

"Are these them?" He asked pointing to the heels that were right next to him feet.

"Uhm," They were. I felt embarrassed and I started to blush. "Yeah, they are."

He chuckled and got up from the couch. I slipped my feet into the heels and grabbed my purse.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking at the time. It was exactly 7.

"Ready," I cheered. "Hayes, be a good boy until I get back," He whimpered but went to his dog bed.

I locked the front door behind me and followed Tobt to his car. He unlocked his car and opened the side door for me. I blushed, smile, and got into the passenger's seat. He closed the door, went around the car and got into the car.

"Have you figured our where we are going tonight?" Toby asked turning on the car.

"The only thing I know is that it's Italian and in town," I replied fixing a piece of hair that had come out from my bun.

Toby laughed as he drove down the road towards the down town area. I tried fixing my shirt so that I didn't have that much cleavage. I didn't want to look like a hussy.

"You look great," Toby muttered.

I blushed. "Thanks. Kelly helped me pick out the outfit."

"I know."

I looked at him and bit my lip. Were we too loud?

"You guys were a little loud and I looked over the wall," He admitted.

I rubbed my arm. "So, where are we going?"

"Carl Von Luger,"

"Toby!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked looking quickly at me and then back to the road. "I know it's a little expensive but I haven't been on a date in a while and I kind of wanted this to be special."

We turned into the parking lot and had to park at the very back. Toby turned off the car, got out of the car and quickly got around to my door. He opened it, gave me his hand and helped me out. He closed the door, locked the car and we walked towards the doors. We walked in silence for a moment, just listening to my heels strike the pavement.

"So, did you get any of your work done today?" Toby asked. "I noticed that you weren't at your desk for most of the day."

"Unfortunately no," I sighed. "Michael had me watch Martin all day and report back every 30 minutes. At the end of the day, Martin quit. Michael is going to get me fired."

"You don't have to worry about that," He told me. "As long as you get your work done by the end of the month you'll be fine."

He opened the door and we walked in. The place was crowded and smelled so good. I looked at everyone waiting for a table. I hope he got a reservation. That was the only way we were getting a table at this point. We walked up to the host table.

"Toby for two," Toby told the host.

"For 7:15?" He asked.

Toby nodded.

The host took two menus and told us to follow him. He led us to a small both at the far left corner of the restaurant. I sat on one side and Toby sat on the other. The host left the two menus and the drink menu in the center of the table and told us that our waiter would be with us in a few minutes and left. Toby handed me a menu while he looked at the drink menu.

"Do you like red or white?" He asked looking at the wines.

"Red," I answered looking around before opening up the menu. In the other corner of the restaurant I saw someone who I noticed. Who was that? Oh my god. I gasped and then look down at the menu.

"What?" Toby asked looking towards the spot I was looking at.

"In the corner," I mumbled flipping through the menu.

"I don't see anything," He muttered.

"Michael is here," I murmured.

"Great," Toby mumbled going through his menu. "Maybe he won't notice us. If he does, I doubt he'll come over here since it's me."

"Who is he with?" I asked trying to find something cheap.

"It's his girlfriend Carol," Toby sighed.

"Hi, sorry about the wait," The waiter came by and put down two glasses of water. "My name is Nick. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"We'll have a bottle of Tierra De Antes Malbec," Toby replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that," Nick smiled and walked away.

"Okay, no more talking about Michael," I said smiling up at Toby.

"That sounds good," He laughed.

"So," I asked sipping my water. "Uhm, do you like to read?" Not wanting to stay in awkward silence.

"Oh yeah. I like short stories and mysteries," Toby responded. "What about you?"

"Uhm," I didn't want to tell him that I like science fiction. It always seemed childish that I like the genre. I not only believe it but I've been told multiple times.

"You don't read?" Toby asked.

"I do but I'm kind of embarrassed."

"Oh what can be so embarrassing about reading?"

"Here you go," I was saved by the waiter who had two glasses and our wine. "Are you ready to order?" He asked pouring our the wine.

"I am. How about you?" Toby looked at me.

I nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Ladies first," Toby smiled.

"Okay well, I will have the west coast sole, blackened," I replied.

"And I will have the salmon," Toby replied offering to take my menu. I gave it to him and he gave them to the waiter.

"Okay I will put those orders in," And with that Nick went to put in our order.

"You thought that I would forget huh?" Toby snickered.

"I hoped," I giggled. "Alright alright, I like science fiction novels."

"Why's that so embarrassing?" He asked taking a sip of the wine meanwhile I was already on my second glass. I had a hard day, I deserve it.

"Well, I was always told that they were childish," I chuckled taking a sip of my wine.

"Well, I like science fiction too," Toby addressed.

While taking a sip of my wine, I casually looked over to where Michael was sitting. He was now glaring at us. I choked on my wine and coughed into my napkin.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked sounding very concerned.

I nodded. "Michael is glaring at us."

Toby looked over at the area Michael was in and quickly looked back. "Maybe if we just ignore him he'll stop." Both of us looking back over at the area, Michael was staring at us with a disgruntled look on his face. Well, I guess he was mainly staring at Toby because he did the 'watching you' move at specifically Toby.

"Let's just keep ignoring him," I said finishing my wine. "How's your daughter?"

"Oh, she's just great," Toby smiled also finishing his wine. He took the bottle and opened it. "Do you want the rest of this?"

"Oh, I shouldn't," I said shaking my head gently.

"We'll split it," He replied. "I shouldn't drink the rest since I'm driving," He poured half in my glass and the rest in his. "Cheers," He lifted his glass.

I smiled and lifted mine. "Cheers." And we drank the rest of the wine.

"Here is the sole," Nick came with our food. He put them down on the table. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," I said as he left. I glanced over at Michael to see that he was gone. I sighed in relief and started eating my fish.

"When you were younger," Toby started. "Were you so obsessed with princess dolls?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it's not that weird. Why? Is your daughter that obsessed?"

He nodded taking a bite. After he finished that bite, he started up again. "She has all the princess dolls ever made and all of the accessories."

"She's a kid. That's what kids do. They obsess over the things they love. She'll get over it as she matures. If she doesn't then maybe there's a future career somewhere in that for her," I smiled taking a sip of my water.

We sat in silence for a while just eating our food. I kept thinking about all the work I had to do on Monday. I have to get all of the clients and numbers from everyone and finally start putting the data in the system. You know, you would think that it wasn't that much work but I have to alphabetize the clients and that's so stressful. I mean I like organizing but not that much.

"I have a question. If you don't mind," Toby broke my train of thought.

"Go ahead," I responded taking the last bite of my fish.

"I know that Dwight asked you but why did you leave psychology to be a file clerk?"

"Well," I sighed. "That job market was so competitive, once I got a job, they would bring someone else in and we were practically competing for that one job. I didn't like it, at all. So, I quit. I mean, I still am licensed so if anyone needs counseling I can do that. I technically have my own practice but the only people that I have for clients are people who followed me from place to place. I don't advertise my counseling."

"I think you should," Toby murmured taking his last bite. "A lot of people could use it."

"I know I should," I replied. "But for now, I like being a file clerk. What about you? Why are you in HR, especially since Michael doesn't like you."

"Uhm," He laughed nervously. "Well, I was in a seminary for a year but I dropped out because I wanted... relations with a girl. I followed her to Scranton, and got the first job in HR I could find. That's how I ended up at Dunder-Mifflin."

I nodded intrigued. "A seminary you say?"

He did his nervous laugh and nodded.

"I find that quite interesting actually," I smiled.

We talked about what it was like to be in a seminary for a while, the things he learned and the things he was able to teach while he was there. As a person who has studied psychology for 10+ years, I don't see eye to eye with the religious world. That's just in my training. Although, I love learning about the religious view of everything in this world even if I don't agree with it. I think it's great to learn and see through the eyes of someone else and what they were taught. We also talked about his psychology and social work schooling. That's when the check came. We both grabbed for it and just stared at each other politely.

"Listen, there is no point fighting over this," Toby began. "So, here's the compromise. I pay for this and you can pay for the next date."

I blushed knowing that Toby liked me enough to actually go on a second date.

I cleared my throat. "Lunch on Sunday?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Sure. I'd like that."

I let him grab the check, he threw in a couple of bills, left it at the edge of the table, and stood up. I grabbed my purse, stretched, and got up as well. He took my hand and led me out of the restaurant and to his car. Being a gentleman, he opened the door and closed it as soon as I got in. Oh geez. What will happen on Monday? Will Michael say anything to us? I hope he doesn't make fun of Toby, or me for that matter. He probably will.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just thinking about Monday."

"I suggest that we just stay in the annex. He rarely comes in," He answered.

"Easy for you. I have to collect data from everyone on Monday. I can't not talk to him," I stated. "Maybe he just won't mention it. Yeah, hope for that."

Chuckling at the fact that I am clearly over thinking things, Toby nodded. We were silent the rest of the way to my home, but it wasn't an awkward silence like it normally was. It was a comfortable silence. It's nice to not have to babble about crap for once. I like peace and quiet. You get to know a person better in silence then actually talking. I believe anyway.

We pulled into my driveway where, again, Toby helped me out of the car again and closed the door.

"I had a really great time Toby," I said quietly becoming flushed.

He looked to the ground and smiled. "I did too."

Getting up to my door, I started playing with my keys. Hopefully enticing him to kiss me. I noticed I did this after watching a movie with Will Smith. I denied it until I went on several dates and noticed that it was true. Most of the time, it worked too.

And it looked like it worked here too.

* * *

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thursday and Michael hasn't talked about seeing Toby and I last Friday night, which was a relief. Toby has stayed in the annex most of the week, only going out to the break room and to make copies, sometimes anyway. I usually offer to do anything he needs when I get up from my desk. I actually got everyone's data Monday so that was what I had been working on most of the week and I was almost finished with it. There were a few straggler clients that we would get new but that was easy to fit them where they needed to be.

When I got into work Monday, Kelly came running up to me and kept asking about my date. She screamed when I told her where Toby took me. She kept begging me to tell her who my date was since I told her it was someone in the office. Obviously Toby was listening because when I told Kelly about our kiss and how sweet he was, he was very flushed and trying to hide his smile from Kelly.

Sunday lunch with Toby was great by the way! I took him to a small cafe where I loved to eat alone. Well, most weekends were like that but it seemed not any more. Sticking with his promise, Toby let me pay for lunch but it wasn't nearly enough to repay him for Friday nights dinner. So, we are going for breakfast before work the day it starts up again after Christmas.

Dwight came into the room, took Toby's robe and left.

Anyway, Christmas isn't my favorite holiday. Not in the slightest actually. I have no family to celebrate it with. All my friends are out celebrating with their families and most of them are married with kids too. So, I have no one except my dog. I spoil my dog the morning of and then watch movies all day. That's my life. Sadly. So, you can assume I'm not looking forward to this Christmas party in the office today.

A grunting and sad looking Michael came into the annex just then. He took a chair and sat down next to my desk. He put his head back and moaned until I actually said something.

Not looking up from what I was writing I asked. "What's wrong Michael?"

"Carol broke up with me," He mumbled. "I need someone to talk to."

"Talk to Toby. He's here for that. I'm a file clerk," I responded.

"I don't want to talk to Toby," He whispered looking over his shoulder at Toby.

Toby was looking at him, ready to talk. "Michael-"

"I'm not talking to an evil snail," He turned back to me.

I looked up at Michael trying not to laugh. Evil snail? Wow, Michael is so creative.

"Listen, Michael, it's not my job. That's what HR is for. Toby isn't going to make fun," I told him.

"Just help me," He muttered.

"I'm-"

"Help me please," He muttered again.

I sighed, threw down my pen and leaned back into my chair. "Fine!"

Toby smirked at me and went back to his work.

"Carol was so nice, and she was cute... and hot," Michael started. "She had really nice boobs too."

I nodded, clearly not interested in what he was saying but I listened. I intertwined my fingers together and put them on my lap. "Go on."

"And I really thought she was the one. Even though when I proposed to her she said no but I thought she was the one," He whined.

"Michael!" Andy came in. "Come on, Jim and I are going to take you to Benihana's."

"What's that?" Michael groaned.

"It's like Hooter's but with asian food," Andy replied being jittery. "Come on, it'll cheer you up and it'll get you away from Toby."

Toby rolled his eyes into the camera and went back to his work.

"Andy, that's not very nice," I stated.

"No no, he's right. I need to get away from the evilness of this office," Michael said getting up from the chair. "Uhh, thanks for listening, even though you didn't do anything but stay quiet."

* * *

"What did he want me to do," I said to the camera. "I mean, does he think that he tells people his problems and it just goes away?" I paused for a second, playing with my earring. "It takes more than just one 5 minute session to get over somethings. Next time he asks me instead of Toby, I'm going to charge him."

* * *

"Just go, shoo," I sighed shooing them out of the annex. I let the door slam behind them and huffed.

"Fun, right?" Toby mumbled not looking up from his work.

"Oh totally fun. I love when people negate my licensure. So, yeah fun," I muttered obviously angered.

Stupid Michael. Stupid Andy. Tuesday, Dwight told me that even though I have a license, he would never think of coming to me for counseling because I would rather bring in money from being a file clerk. I complained to Toby that day. At my last job, I didn't complain about anyone until a year had passed. Toby told me that he gets complaints at least 6 times a week. That actually made me feel better.

"You should really relax," Toby whispered as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I sighed. "I am. I just get angry during Christmas time."

The door opened slightly and Toby's hands dropped from my shoulder. The door remained slightly open for a second and then Pam and Karen came in and put up a flier. 'Margarita Karaoke Christmas Party',. Great, now I have to avoid Angela's party and this one.

"I hope you guys come to our party!" Pam cheered and then went back to the other room.

"Hmm, no," I mumbled as the door shut.

"You don't like Christmas?" Toby asked going back to his desk.

"Why would I like a holiday where I have no one but my dog to celebrate with?" I sneered digging my pencil harder into what I was writing.

"You don't have any family to celebrate with?"

"They don't talk to me," I muttered. "They haven't talked to me since I got my bachelor's in psychology. I think I'm just going to stay here until work is over." I sighed and started scanning documents into the computer. I just wanted to go home. I wanted Christmas to be over with. I wanted to go on this breakfast date. Seems childish to be this excited and this impatient. Now I was feeling sad. Christmas is supposed to be a wonderful time spending it with family. I didn't have any family. Why did I move to Scranton? I have no idea. Why did I take this job? I have no idea. Why do I stay here? I... I don't know. I don't think anyway.

Music started playing from both the conference room and the break room. Ignoring the music, well trying to anyway, I worked on my own paperwork digging my pen harder and harder into the paper. While I was writing an e, the pen tore the paper. Shit. I was almost done with the document.

"Hey,"

I looked up and saw Toby's hand extended to me. Angela singing 'Little Drummer Boy' started up.

"Do you... do you want to dance?" Toby asked in his gently voice.

I took his hand. "Yes."

He led me to the middle of the room, which the only space big enough for dancing is near the door to the break room. He put his left hand on my waist, my right hand on his shoulder and started just swaying back and forth. I didn't want the first song that we dance to to be Angela singing a Christmas song but, it was still nice. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. This was nice.

"Oh no," He mumbled, slowing our swaying.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's...," Toby pointed to the door not finishing his sentence.

I turned around and there was Kelly with the biggest smile on her face twisting her body left to right. Toby nervously laughed and scratched his head. I took his hand and started our swaying again.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered.

"She's going to tell everyone, you know that."

"I don't really mind but if you do then-"

"No, I don't mind," He cut me off. "But don't expect Michael to respect you."

"Does he respect anyone honestly?" I asked.

"No."

* * *

 **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

I was talking to Jim as Dwight came into the office. He put his suitcase on his desk and tried to pull his chair out. He had much trouble with that. It seemed as though it was stuck. Dwight tried several times to pull his chair out but alas, he couldn't. He squeezed through and sat down in the chair. Jim and I watched as Dwight tried to move his suitcase from his desk.

"What's the matter Dwight? Jim asked.

"It seems as though my work area has been tampered with," Dwight muttered as he now tried to move his mouse. He slammed his fists on his desk. "Why is nothing moving?"

* * *

"Gorilla glue," I smiled holding up a bottle of it to the camera. "I came in really early today and glued everything at Dwight's desk so he couldn't move it." I started laughing. "It took a lot of glue. I had to buy 2 big packs. I even glued down his pens and pencils into his cup," I continued to laugh. "Jim was the first in the office and caught me just as I was hurrying up to finish. Jim actually helped me finish," My laughing died down looking at the glue. "Oh my god. He's going to tell Toby," I bit my lip. "Toby's never going to approve of this.

* * *

Oh, an email from Daryl. It looks like he sent it to everyone and the original is from Michael. I opened the email to see a naked Jan laying on a beach chair. Oh my god. I can't believe Michael would send this picture to Daryl. I can't believe Daryl would email this to everyone in the office.

"Did you get-"

"Yeah, I did," Toby sighed getting up from his desk. "I have to talk to Michael about this."

I looked in the camera, shook my head and mouthed 'going to ignore Toby'. I stared at my watch for 2 minutes and counted down 3, 2, 1...

"He ignored me and said to go back to the annex," Toby sighed coming in.

"Did you really expect him to listen?" I asked looking at the camera with a face that said 'I told you so'.

"I guess not," Toby mumbled deleting the email. "But, it's my job so I have to keep trying. This is a very serious thing."

I nodded taking a m&m from the jar that Kevin had given me and popping it in my mouth. I kept asking for some whenever I went over to accounting to get something. It seems as though I love m&m's as much as he does. So, he gave me a little jar with a bow tied around it filled to the top with m&m's.

"You know," Toby said coming over to my desk. He put his hands on my shoulders and started massaging. He put his face next to my ear. "As my girlfriend you're supposed to support me."

I tilted my head towards his. "Usually I would but you're not going to win over Michael."

"True," He sighed and went back over to his desk.

Angela came through the door, looked around and cleared her throat. Kelly popped her head over the wall.

"Michael has requested that we have a luau. So, at 2 we are having a luau in the warehouse," She announced and then walked right back through the door, letting it slam behind her.

"Oh my god a luau!" Kelly squealed as she threw open the door to the break room.

"Hey," Toby gestured to me. "I usually don't condone going out for lunch but I don't really want to go to a fake luau."

I grinned and nodded. Out of all the people that I've talked to about Toby in the office, they told me he would never suggest it so, don't waste my time. I couldn't wait for lunch. I felt childish yet again but, I didn't care. I like Toby, a lot. He makes me want to go to work in the morning. He makes me want to deal with Michael calling me Amber Lynn every day. I looked her up. She's a porn star. Figures. But, Toby makes me want to face that.

* * *

Time went by slowly. Too slowly actually. One by one the piles of paperwork kept on coming and by 1:45 my desk, under the desk, and all around the perimeter were piles and piles of papers. Shit. Looks like I'm not going out to lunch. I was looking forward to it. Well, we can't have everything now can we.

Toby grabbed his keys and walked out of the annex. He probably saw the work load and figured that I didn't want to go. Well, I want to go but I couldn't. I need this job. I sighed and got to work organizing, scanning, and physically filing all these papers. I could hear Kelly talking to a client on the other side of the room. I got up from my desk and went over to the wall to look at Toby's pictures. He had a few pictures of his daughter, a picture of a car, some brochures, and some pictures of scenery. I rolled his chair out from under his desk and sat in it. Wow! This chair is so much more comfortable than mine. I gave it a few bounces and stopped. Comfy. I turned to face my desk. So, this is what it's like to be Toby. Well, see everything from his desk. Although, Kelly's voice is so shrill and loud that I don't know how he does it. I rolled Toby's chair over to my desk and rolled my chair over to Toby's desk. Maybe he won't even notice. I mean, the only thing that's different about them is my chair is older, probably older then me. Just as I sat down in my 'new' chair, Toby came into the room.

"So, I know you have a lot of paper work to do but, I got us some lunch," He said holding a bag from the cafe down the street from work.

"Oh! Thanks," I replied looking around at my desk. I put a few piles down on the floor and pointed at Toby's 'new' chair to be pulled up.

Setting down the bag on my desk he pulled up his chair. I tried hiding my smile but he saw it and hesitated.

"What? Is Michael here?" He sighed looking around.

"No, no, just sit," I took the boxes out of the bag looking into each of them to see which one was mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked being very hesitant.

"Why would Michael come into the annex if he knows that you work here?" I asked back.

He shrugged and finally sat down. He stared at me and tried to get comfortable. I took a bite out of my bagel to keep myself from smiling. I really wanted to keep the chair.

"This isn't my chair," He mumbled. "Did Kelly take it?"

I felt bad. I didn't want Kelly take the hit just so that I could have a decent chair. I mean, it's a really nice chair. I wonder if Michael has such a comfy chair. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Michael didn't like Toby also. I don't know but if I were Michael and HR had a better chair then me, I wouldn't like them either.

I got up and moved Toby's chair around my desk. "Here you go."

"Wow," Toby grinned. "How old are you?"

I shrugged. "Your chair is just so much more comfortable."

"I mean," He exhaled. "If you want it, you can have it."

"No, I'm sorry. You can have your chair back," I smiled.

He got up and sat in his chair. "Thanks," He turned and smiled.

I stuck my tongue out as I rolled my chair around and sat down. Man, crappy chair, you are back. I took another bite of my bagel. I heard music coming from the conference room. It's not even Hawaiian music. I looked over at the clock. It was only 3:30. I huffed and took another bite. You know, there's usually a lot more to do. I mean, I could do my work but there's usually a Ryan who's in and out, a rare Michael comes to make fun of me dating Toby, and an angry Angela or Dwight usually comes in. But not today.

"You know," Toby started. "Dwight told me about what you and Jim did this morning."

"Uhm," I laughed nervously.

"I told him I would talk to you," He sighed folding his hands into his lap.

"Are you going to counsel me Mr. Flenderson?" I exclaimed.

He nodded slightly and looked at me with that innocent Toby look that I love.

"Listen," I started. "I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it. I know I shouldn't have gotten on the prank Dwight train. I did it once. I am sorry."

"I thought it was quite funny but," Toby said. "I have a bunch of complaints from Dwight about Jim playing pranks on him. I really don't want a bunch of complaints from Dwight about you."

"Okay, fair enough," I giggled trying to be serious.

"How early did you get up to do all that?" He asked.

"About 4 in the morning," I shrugged. "I don't sleep very well anyway. Fortunately, the CVS is open at 4:30 in the morning and I was able to get 2 big packs of it."

Toby sighed and grinned at me. "Just, don't do it again. I have to already deal with Dwight more then I should."

"I won't do it again," I smiled and winked at the camera. I didn't promise.

"You want to get out of here?" Toby murmured to me.

I looked at the clock. "It's 4:45 HR guy."

He smirked. "Everyone is busy with the party anyway."

I put the rest of the piles that were around my desk under it and gathered my things. Toby finished some paperwork, and put it on my desk for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Wasn't the best but still okay I think!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Who wants to go for a walk?" I asked Hayes.

He jumped up and barked. I guess he did. I attached his leash to his harness and we were off. I locked the door behind me and started for the park. Hayes was a playful, 3 year old shepherd mix and he needed to be walked for an hour at least twice a day. On Saturday's, I try to go to the park with him and run around the pound and the playgrounds. It made Hayes tired and I get my workout in. Got to stay in shape for reasons I will not admit.

Hayes looked up at me as we got to the park. He started wagging his tail and shuffling his feet. He knew what the park meant and got more excited with each step towards it. Starting our run Hayes was out in front as he usually was. He liked chasing the ducks and geese at the pond more then he liked tennis balls. I don't know how many ducks there were going to be since it was still cold but I was hoping, for Hayes' sake, there were at least a few.

There were no ducks when we got down to the pond but that didn't stop Hayes from pulling the leash. Usually, if he saw that there was nothing to chase, he would calm down and run along side me but something was up. He didn't want to run around the pond anymore, he just pulled me in the direction of the playgrounds. They were up a very steep hill and usually we would climb the stairs but not today.

"Hayes!" I yelled as I tried to keep up with him.

The ground was wet and muddy and I tried to keep my footing. I also tried to slow him down but something was up there that excited him. Maybe there were ducks or pigeons so that he could get it out of his system. I was just about to reach the top when I slipped on the mud, let go of Hayes' leash and slide all the way down to the bottom of the hill. When I reached the bottom, I was faced down in the mud. Great. I sat up and looked around. Thank god, no body was around to see. Trying to get up there was a surge of pain through my ankle. Double great. I looked at my clothes and oh triple great! My clothes were full of mud. I was a mess. I sighed and limped up the steps to the playgrounds.

Hayes was jumping up and down next to a man watching his daughter climb up the slide. The man was holding Hayes' leash and once Hayes saw me he barked.

"Oh Hayes," I managed to say trying not to cry.

And quadruple great.

"Oh there she is," Toby turned around to look at me.

"Shit," I murmured.

Toby took his daughters hand and walked over to me. I tried to smile but it was a weak one. I was a mess and I didn't really want Toby to see me like this. No way.

"Wow, you look great," Toby joked looking at all the mud that had accumulated on my clothes.

"Thanks for catching Hayes," I ignored the comment.

"Oh, he came right up to me actually," He said scratching Hayes' head.

"I was wondering why he was acting up," I smirked taking his leash.

"Uhm," Toby looked at Sasha still holding his hand. "This is my daughter, Sasha. This is Daddy's girlfriend, Amber"

"Hi Sasha," I said squatting down to her level. Pain shot through my leg and I guess it showed on my face.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked putting her hair back behind her ear.

I laughed nervously looking down at the muddy ground then back up to her.

"Well," I started. "When I was at the top of the hill with Hayes, I slipped and fell down the hill," I got up from the squat and my ankle was in pain yet again.

"Here, why don't we go sit down," Toby suggested sending Sasha off to play on the swings.

"Yes please," I said holding back tears. It hurt more and more with every step I took. Hayes was wagging his tail happy to be out and about. He was full of mud too.

When I sat down on the bench, there was an immediate relief. I am just prone to getting hurt I suppose. I watched Sasha jump off the swing, cheer when she landed on her feet, and then get back on. I attempted to smile at the thought of my child doing that one day. Well, when I have kids... if that's ever going to happen.

"What hurts?" Toby snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, my ankle," I answered trying to move it.

"May I?" He asked going for my ankle to look at it.

I nodded and he took my leg up on his lap. He pulled my sweatpants up slightly exposing my very swollen ankle. It was slightly red and the swelling went a quarter of the way up to my calf. It hurt like a bitch.

"I think you should go to the hospital," Toby mumbled rotating my ankle very gently.

"No, no. I am fine," I argued. "I just need to rest it when I get home."

"Did you walk here?" He asked.

"I... I don't want to tell you how I got here because you will tell me I can't do that," I addressed.

"Amber,"

"Don't Amber me like you Michael Michael," I think the pain was getting to me because I felt dizzy but I shook it off. "I am going to walk back home and rest my ankle."

"No you aren't," Toby protested.

"Watch me," I argued getting myself ready to stand up. I took and deep breath and pushed myself off of the bench. I couldn't even put my foot down it hurt that bad. I sucked it up and took a step away from the bench. Nope. I sat back down on the bench and looked at the ground. "I need help."

"What?" He smirked.

"I need help!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Sasha has some friends here so I can ask them to take them home when they're done. I'll pick her up later when I can."

"I don't want to take you away from you daughter," I muttered. "Besides, I'm dirty, Hayes is dirty. I don't want to get your car muddy."

"Oh, it's not such a big deal," He said standing up. "I'm going to just go talk to one of the mom's and I'll be right back. Uhh, just stay here."

And off he went. I shouldn't be thinking about this but Toby, I think, is such a good father. Sasha obviously loves him. You can see it when she hugs him. He cares so much for her, like a father should. She is adorable by the way.

"Okay, come on," Toby came jogging back. "Give me Hayes."

I didn't really like anyone else walking Hayes. He can get strong and obnoxious sometimes and I'm the only one who actually listens to me. I gave Toby his leash and huffed. He gave me his other hand and helped me off the bench. Refusing to put my foot on the ground, I quickly wrapped my arm around his shoulders and grabbed on to his upper arm. Toby wrapped his right arm around my waist and we slowly set off to his car. Thankfully, his car was just beyond the playground. Hayes got stronger as we approached Toby's car but, Toby was able to keep him at bay which was very reassuring. I didn't want Hayes to pull and we would both fall and probably end up going to the hospital.

Toby opened the back door and Hayes jumped right up. He closed the door and opened the passenger door. He backed me up and sat me down into the car. He closed the door, went around the car and got in. He backed up and started towards the exit of the park. Hayes barked at everything. I sighed and tried to calm him down but it was no use.

"It's okay," Toby smirked. "He's excited."

I nodded. "He loves car rides." I thought Toby was taking me home but he passed my street. "Where are we going? You passed my street."

"I did?" He asked obviously knowing what he did.

"Yes. Where are we going?" I started panicking. "Toby, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital," He admitted.

"No, no, no," I panicked.

"You need to get your ankled checked out," Toby argued.

"Please no," I muttered. "I have a boot at home I can wear for compression and I will stay in bed. Just don't take me to the hospital."

Toby thought for a minute, sighed and turned the car around.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"But, if you need help with anything, you have to let me help you no matter what," He addressed finally turning on to my street.

"I promise," I said.

We pulled into my driveway and he helped me out of the car. I grabbed Hayes' leash, hopped to the back fence, and turned him lose into the backyard. I wasn't letting him into the house. He needed a bath. Toby helped me inside where he sat me down on a kitchen chair.

"Okay, what do you need?" He asked looking around my kitchen.

"First, I need to get into the bathroom," I informed him. "Then, Hayes needs a quick bath before coming inside. He's really good at receiving baths. Just take the hose, fill up the little kiddie pool back there and yell 'Hayes gets a bath!'. He will jump into the pool and you can just hose him down."

"Okay, easy enough," Toby murmured as he helped me back up.

He walked me into the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet. He closed the door behind him and went to give Hayes a bath. I took off my shoes and all my clothes and put them into the hamper. I was going to need to do laundry after my swelling went down. I hopped my way over, sat down on the edge of the bath tub, and started a bath. I reach over to the cabinet under the sink, and grabbed a pair of my pajamas. I turned the water off and slowly emerged myself into the hot bath. I washed the dry mud from my face and hair and then washed the rest of my body. Usually I would sit in the tub for over an hour but Toby was here and I didn't want to keep him from Sasha. I drained the bath and sat on the edge of the tub. I put my shirt on and slowly put and pulled my pants up. I hopped to the doorway and swung open the door. Toby was waiting next to the bathroom. A little wet but he looked okay.

"Okay, ready?" He asked not waiting to hear my answer. He wrapped his arm around me and started towards the bedroom.

On the bed was already several pillows at the end, a glass of water, advil, and the remote to the TV. Toby helped me on the bed and gently put my foot on top of the pillows. He took out 2 advils, gave them to me, and gave me the water as I put the advils in my mouth.

"Thank you," I said putting the water down.

"Hayes is in the living room on his bed. I made sure his feet weren't muddy when coming in," Toby announced sitting at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to go pick up Sasha but, if you need anything just call me." He put his number into my phone and left it on the side table. "Don't get up unless you need to, please," He kissed me on the forehead and left.

I sighed and turned on the TV. I wish he would've stayed but he needs to spend time with his daughter. I heard that she admires Michael and whenever Toby brings her into work she stays with Michael and plays with his toys. That's adorable. Toby must be thrilled. The news was on talking about how companies, like Dunder-Mifflin, can't compete with companies like Staples. I sneered and changed the channel. There was an okay movie on so I just let it be. Maybe I'll just take a nap. No, no. I wasn't tired. I sighed and looked around. I just wanted to be on my feet cleaning.

I watched two movies and an episode of my favorite series. I turned off the TV and looked at the time. 7:30pm. I was getting hungry but I just had the ingredients to make food, not food I could pop in the oven. My phone rang just then.

"I'm coming in," The voice on the other end said and hung up. Hayes barked as someone came into the house.

Shit. Who's here? I looked at my phone to see who had called me. Toby.

"Hey," He came in with a bag from some Thai place that I haven't heard of. "Uhh, I hope you like Thai."

Toby took off his jacket and helped me into the kitchen where we ate the Thai. It was actually really good. Hayes begged as much as he could but he only got his dog food. Poor Hayes.

"Thanks for dinner," I whispered gathering the plates.

"No, I've got it," Toby said as he got up and put the plates in the sink. "Okay, back to bed."

"What happened to your daughter?" I asked letting him help me up.

"Oh, her mother wanted to take her to a party so I had to drop her off home," He mumbled walking slowly behind me with his hands on my waist.

I lied down on the bed with my foot up on the pillows, and patted the bed next to me. He hesitated but didn't argue as he went on to the other side, took his shoes off and lied down next to me. I put on the TV and would you look at that, _Pretty Woman_ was on.

"If you don't want to watch this I'll change the channel," I yawned.

"No, we can watch it," He mumbled getting comfortable.

I yawned again just as the 'big mistake' part came on. The pain was coming back in my ankle so I took another advil. Only 1 since I shouldn't take a full dose until 6 hours has past. I carefully turned on to my side facing Toby and continued watching the movie. My eyes were getting heavy and I yawned again. I wanted to get close to Toby but, I didn't want to be rejected. Got to take that chance though. I couldn't concentrate on the movie as I was inching my way towards him. He looked at me quickly and sighed. He scooted towards me and put his arm around me. I hesitated but I put my head on his chest, sighed and fell straight to sleep. This turned out to be a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh baby! Packer sees a hot young thing!" A tall balding man stood at the doorway, staring straight at me.

He hustled over to me and leaned against the file cabinet. He looked me up and down, biting his lip.

"Hey sweet thing," He smirked at me.

I groaned and continued copying my papers.

"You've got a mighty fine ass," He stated laughing like it was funny.

I sneered. "Get over yourself."

"Woah woah woah, easy little lady. Packer only wants to look, maybe touch," He laughed leaning toward me. "What's under that skirt?" He went for my skirt and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," I growled. Only 50 more copies.

"Woah, this lady is spicy huh?" He joked. "Listen, Todd Packer gets what he wants."

I whipped around to glare at him when I saw Toby walk through the door. I grinned.

"Oh yeah?" I said storming past him towards Toby. I grabbed the back of Toby's head and kissed him like it was no one's business. He stood there surprised for a second and then brought one hand around my back and the other to my side. We stayed there for a minute, wanting to get it through Packer's head that I was not interested, and because Toby's lips were so soft and warm that I didn't want to stop. I finally broke away and turned my head to Todd.

"This is my boyfriend. Have you met him?" I laughed. I stormed through the door to the annex and yelled back "Suck on that Packer!" Completely forgetting my copies.

* * *

Standing in the conference room with the ladies of the office. Phyllis is wearing one of those sashes that let you know that she is the bride. This was her bridal shower. We actually did a pretty good job with the decorations considering it was in the conference room. Apparently, Michael got us a male stripper too. He said not to tell Toby though considering he is "the fun ruiner". Speaking of which, Toby stuck his head into the room.

"Michael wants me to leave," He mumbled. "So I'm leaving for the day."

"Okay," I smiled giving him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved to the rest of the ladies and was gone.

"How's it going between you two?" Phyllis giggled drinking some of her champagne.

"It's actually going really well," I blushed. "I really adore him."

The girls awed.

"Have you met his daughter yet?" Pam asked.

"Yes actually. She's adorable!" I exclaimed.

"Okay ladies!" Michael said coming into the conference room. "I'd like you to meet Ben Franklin. He is one of the Presidents of the United States. "

I looked into the camera as Ben Franklin came into the room.

"Actually, I was never a President," Franklin insisted.

Michael rubbed his hands together. "Well, have fun. If any of these ladies are bad, I give you permission to spank them."

Ben Franklin looked confused. "Uhh, okay."

And with that, Michael ran out of the room. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that Ben Franklin is actually an impersonator. We all sat down in a semi-circle as Ben started his lecture. As time went on, Pam and Karen started to heckle the poor guy with questions like 'boxers or briefs?'. I sat back in my seat and listened to Ben talk about his wife and his ideas. I wondered what Toby was doing at that point. Maybe he picked Sasha up from school. No, it was only 1pm. He was probably just relaxing and reading a book. I smiled at the thought. He loved his books, especially his mystery books. He would probably be drinking coffee too. He likes coffee a little too much.

"Parties over!" Dwight came into the room. "Get back to work! He demanded.

"But Dwight," Pam started.

"No buts Pam!" He exclaimed. "Ben, you are going to be answering calls with the stripper."

"I don't do that," Ben mumbled.

"I paid for 3 hours and we are going to get 3 hours out of you," Dwight said.

We all went back to our desks. I continued with the data entry and checking my emails. There was a bunch of emails from corporate that they cc'ed me in so that I could file them. I started printing the emails out, dating them, and putting them in their correct folders. A few coworkers came in and put a few straggler papers on my desk. I had to leave a separate pile for the expense reports. Angela didn't trust me to file them correctly so on Mondays, she would come in and file the reports from the week before. I don't understand why she didn't trust me with them. My office phone rang and I picked it up.

"This is Amber," I answered.

"How was the party?"

"Hey Toby," I smiled sitting back. "It was okay. Michael hired an Ben Franklin impersonator thinking that he was a stripper. He was able to get an actual stripper for the groom though."

"That's why he wanted me to leave," Toby said.

"Now Ben is hitting on every women possible and the stripper is working the phones."

"Uh, that's not appropriate," Toby mumbled.

"Well, you're not here to tell him no so he thinks he can just do whatever he wants," I replied putting expense reports in the box.

"Amber," I disgruntled Michael came into the annex.

"I'll have to call you back Toby," I whispered and hung up the phone. "Yes Michael?"

"Hypothetically," He brought a chair to my desk. "If you were in a relationship-"

"I am in a relationship Michael," I mumbled looking towards Toby's empty desk.

He made a disgusted face and went on. "If you were at a party and a stripper danced on you, would you tell your lover?"

"Uhh well," I scratched my head. "Yes. Yes I would."

He groaned and got up. "That doesn't help me." And he left.

* * *

"I don't know why he always comes to me when he has these stupid problem," I said into the camera. "Like, be smart about things. Think for yourself." I looked away and sighed. "Maybe I need to treat him like one of the six year olds that I used to work with. He would ask me something and then I immediately countered it with a question," I put my head in my hands. "I didn't ever think that I would be treating my boss like a six year old."

* * *

"Hey," I called Toby back.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Apparently, Michael had the stripper give him a lap dance and now he's feeling guilty about it," I replied.

Toby sighed and took a long pause. "I'll have a talk with him."

"How has your day been?" I asked typing in my final data entries.

"Just relaxing. Reading a mystery novel," He responded. I looked into the camera and gave an 'I told you' so look.

"What novel?" I asked.

"Oh, it's the new James Patterson novel," He said.

"Toby, you are a little bitch," Someone said on another line.

"What?" Toby asked confused.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Toby, is Satan," The voice laughed.

"Michael?" I questioned getting up and taking the phone over to the doorway.

"Come on Michael...," Toby complained.

"Toby, you are a jerk, even when you are not at work," Michael announced.

"Michael, get off the line!" I yelled into the hallway.

"Toby, are you having relations with Amber?" Michael chuckled. "You must be horrible in bed."

"Michael, that's not appropriate," Toby argued.

"You know what? Hold on a second Toby," I grunted putting down the phone. Angry, I stormed through the front office. "Michael!" I screamed coming into his office.

"What? I'm just having a little fun!" He laughed. "Don't be like Toby."

"I will act like Toby when it involves my private conversations!" I yelled trying to grab the phone from him.

"No it's my phone!" Michael exclaimed holding the phone up over his head. Not just the ear and mouth piece either. The whole phone went up over his head. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Knock it off Michael!" I laughed trying to get to the phone.

Dwight rushed in and reached for the phone behind me. It must have sounded like an orgy to Toby because we were yelling and grunting. I tried getting up on his desk but he gave the phone to Dwight who is much taller than me. I jumped trying to get the phone but couldn't get to the phone. I yelled at Dwight's name and Michael chuckled. Finally, I was able to push my line button and stopped trying to fight. I fixed my hair and fixed my shirt. I went to the front of Michael's desk and glared at the both of them.

"If I catch you peeping on my line again, I swear I will report you to Jan!" And I stormed back to my desk.

"I'm sorry Toby," I said picking up my phone and sitting down in my chair. "I had to take care of some childish games."

"It's okay. I understand," Toby addressed. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Not you," A voice giggled.

"Michael!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Michael snorted and got off.

Toby laughed. "You should be HR."

"No, you're better at it. You have the patience for it," I sighed.

"I think I just don't care anymore not that I have the patience," Toby chuckled.

"I better get off and finish my work," I decided. "I guess I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright," Toby whispered. "Good luck finishing. Bye."

"Bye Toby," I hung up, sighed and looked into the camera with a disgruntled face. I'm going to kick Michael's ass one day, and I'm going to love it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Pam," I greeted walking into the office late.

"Hi Amber," Pam greeted back.

"Why are you late?" Dwight stood up from his desk.

"It's none of your business Dwight," I sighed.

"You are supposed to disclose all reasons of tardiness to me since I am Michael's number 2," He addressed.

"I'm his number 2," Jim corrected.

"She already disclosed it to me Dwight," Toby said in the back of the office.

"And you are supposed to disclose it to me since I am Michael's number 3 and I will disclose it to Michael," Dwight huffed and turned back to me. "Why are you late?"

"Dwight, I do not need to tell you," I insisted as I made my way to the annex door. Dwight, however thought that he needed the information so he blocked my path.

"Tell me why and I won't report you,"

"You can't report her when she didn't do anything Dwight," Toby muttered.

"How do you know she wasn't doing drugs or killing someone?"

"Dwight, you're being irrational," Toby said.

"I was at the doctors," I said, pushing him out of the way.

* * *

"I've been here for a couple of months now," I told the camera. "Dwight is finally starting to treat me like an actual member of the office." I glared at the camera. "You know, I like being treated as a member of the community but, I don't think this is how I want to be treated. He probably doesn't even believe me," I looked over my shoulder to see a disgruntled Dwight staring at me. I looked back to the camera. "Can I just stay here for a while?"

* * *

Still in the conference room after my interview, I started some paperwork that I had on my person. The front office was actually much more distracting than the annex, even with Kelly there. The front office had a much better atmosphere though. Well, not better but, different and I needed different today. Only for a little while. I missed looking to my left and seeing Toby, either being annoyed by Kelly or just doing that Toby face that I love so much.

I heard people screaming and hiding in the office. Maybe Dwight brought in something dead again. I brought my attention back to my work. The screaming became louder and louder and I heard a 'goodbye' from Stanley. I finally looked up and saw a bat fly into the conference room. I booked it towards the door but Dwight was already there and closed the door, locking it. I banged on the door.

"Dwight! Let me out!" I screamed.

"No can do," He replied.

"Dwight please!" I looked around at the flying bat.

"You tell me where you were this morning and I'll let you out," He laughed.

"I told you I want to the doctors! Now, let me out!" I yelled pulling on the handle.

"No, you brought this on yourself," He said and went back to work.

I sighed and sat back at the table. The bat was still flying around. The windows wouldn't open because Dwight said that a person could easily fall out. I don't know what he did to them but now they were hard as hell to get open. I sat in silence, not moving. If I didn't move, maybe the bat would calm down. Everyone would glance at me now and then, even Jim tried to get Dwight to give him the keys but it was no use. I sighed and felt with this. It's not so bad. Just in a closed room with a bat that could have rabies and that could bite me at any second. No big deal. I saw Pam walk past, looking at me as she past. She went through the door to the break room.

I looked at my paperwork that I was almost done with. I looked at the bat that was hanging upside down near me. I tried to continue to doing my paperwork but if I moved the bat would start flying around. I moved inch by inch and was able to continue doing my work. The bat would sometimes get restless and fly from corner to corner but it didn't bother me unless I was the thing that bothered it. I saw Pam walk towards the window and point at me. Toby came jogging into the office, looked at me and sighed. I waved and remembered the bat was in there. The bat started flying around and diving at me. I tried to stay still to make it stop but it was all hyped up. I booked it to the door and started jiggling the handle.

"Dwight!" I yelled.

"Let her out Dwight," Toby said.

"If we let her out then the bat comes out," Dwight responded.

"I called animal control and they won't be here until 6 Dwight," Jim said. "Let her out. She doesn't want to stay in there all day."

"She's going to have to go back to the doctors," Toby told him.

"Why was she there in the first place?" Dwight asked. "According to her file, she's not due for a physical nor is she due for any vaccinations. She isn't sick either."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Pam asked.

"Dwight, you can't go into someone's file," Toby said.

"Can someone open the door?" I screamed and the bat screamed back.

"Because I write down every tardiness and no show on everybody and just because she is your girlfriend doesn't mean she is excused," Dwight huffed.

"Dwight, you can't do that," Toby sighed. "Give me the book."

"Can we please do this later?" I asked.

Jim grabbed the keys on Dwight's desk and looked for the key. Dwight tried to get the keys from Jim but he had already found the key and had unlocked the door. He opened it and I booked it, Jim closing the door behind me.

"I want to report Dwight!" I yelled point my finger at him.

"You were in there before the bat and you didn't pay attention, that is your own fault," Dwight scoffed.

"You need to relax before anything," Toby said in his gentle tone.

I grabbed Dwight's phone and dialed David Wallace's number. It rang twice and his secretary picked up.

"Amber Meier for David Wallace," I said angrily.

"David Wallace," He replied.

"Hi Mr. Wallace, this is Amber Meier from the Scranton branch," I said. "I want to report Dwight Schrute for locking me in the conference room with a bat."

"Oh jeez," David sighed. "Well, I will call Toby and we can make an appointment to talk about it together."

"Oh, Toby's right here," I smirked and handed the phone to Toby but Dwight grabbed it out of my hands.

"David, this is Dwight Schrute. Amber did not pay attention and stayed seated when the bat went into the conference room."

"That's it I'm leaving," I threw up my hands and went into the annex. I gathered up my stuff and came back into the front office. "Jim, I have to go back to the doctor to get a rabies shot now so that's where I'll be."

"Alright," Jim said and wrote it off.

"She..., she can't leave!" Dwight exclaimed.

"She's going to the doctor so, yes, she can," Jim insisted.

"I'll walk you to your car," Toby mumbled to me walking me out of the office.

When we got outside, I had already gotten off the phone with my doctor. I had to be there as soon as possible. I fumbled with my keys as we walked to my car.

"I will call David Wallace and talk to him. We'll call you later," Toby indicated. "I'm not sure if he will do anything to Dwight since he is the best salesman we have so I'm not promising anything."

"Okay, thank you," I stammered.

"I'll still pick you up for my daughter's play tonight, right?" He asked.

"That will be great," I smiled getting into my car.

"Be safe," He grinned and closed my door.

* * *

"Toby and David Wallace called me after I got out from the doctors," I said to the camera in my driveway. "I said to fire Dwight and David Wallace gave me the 'he's our best salesman' gag. But, he did give me a raise though." I looked at the camera smiling. "It was a big raise."

* * *

"My ex-wife is going to be there," Toby sighed driving towards Sasha's school.

I sucked in my breath. I never really wanted to meet his ex-wife but I knew that someday I would. I didn't want it to be today though.

"Hopefully she'll ignore us though," He said seeing that I was now nervous. "She usually ignores me."

"Well, that's good. I mean it's not good that she ignores you but it's good for me," I said quickly.

"I feel bad," He started. "Pam asked if I wanted to go to her art show tonight."

"Oh I saw that poster," I replied. "I was interested. Pam's so nice and talented."

"Yeah, she is," Toby gave a small smile. I found that weird but shrugged it off.

"If she has another art show, I'll totally go," I said ending the conversation.

We parked on the street and walked into the school. There were so many parents, grandparents, and just family in general. I clung on to Toby's arm as we made our way to the auditorium. We got a seat in the second row in the exact middle. I looked around for Toby's ex. I had no clue what she looked like but I was assuming that I would know when I saw her..., and because on one side of the seating there was a section that said the kid's parent's names on the seats. Unfortunately, Toby didn't have a seat over there. Fortunately for me, Toby didn't have a seat over there. Of course all the parents were sitting there. I bit my lip and looked back to the stage.

Toby took my hand and squeezed it, which calmed me down a bit. As the play started,I kept looking at the parents section overtime another new character came out on stage. Of course they all did the same thing. Why was I obsessing over meeting his ex-wife? I've met ex-wives, and ex-girlfriends all the time and it didn't bother me then. What makes me bothered now? I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the show but my mind wandered. Was she prettier than me? Did she have better hair? Did she have nicer eyes? I wanted to find out but didn't at the same time.

I thought about when my most recent ex made me meet his ex. She was a model, literally. That honestly felt great. Sarcasm. She had such soft, acne free skin. She didn't even have a single freckle. She had beautiful bright green eyes compared to my dirty hazel eyes, blonde hair compared to my badly dyed hair, and thinner compared to my cookie eating fat ass. I wasn't that fat. I could still rock a bikini but my butt and thighs are huge. Guys always comment about how great my butt is but I just don't see it.

As the play ended I remembered to clap with everyone else. When the lights came on I stretched and got up. Toby checked his phone for any messages, and then got up.

"Did you like it?" Toby asked waiting to get out of the aisle.

"It was adorable," I lied. Shit. I completely forgot to at least concentrate for a few minutes here and there. Hopefully, he won't ask me anything more about the play.

"Daddy!" Sasha came running towards Toby.

"Hey sweet heart," Toby smiled as he gave Sasha a hug.

"Hi Amber," Sasha greeted me shyly.

"Hi Sasha," I grinned. "You were great tonight."

"Thank you ," She whispered as she continued to hug Toby.

"Where's mom?" Toby asked.

"She's over there," Sasha pointed at a dark haired, slender woman standing next to a man that looked as muscular as a gorilla. "But she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Of course she doesn't," Toby mumbled. "Well, go back to mom before she worries. I'll see you on Saturday, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Sasha said kissing Toby on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too sweetie," He replied.

"Bye Amber," Sasha waved as she ran to her mother.

"Aw, she's adorable," I told Toby.

"I wish I could see her more often," Toby muttered as we walked out of the school.

"I think it's cute that she still calls you daddy," I thought for a moment. "I guess it's normal for a kid, especially girls, to still call their father's 'daddy' when they really love them."

"I'm assuming you didn't call your father 'daddy' when you were 7?" Toby grinned as we got into his car.

"No, I was calling him father by the time I was 4," I mumbled, playing with my bracelet.

"I'll stop asking about your family if it makes you anxious," Toby stated noticing that I was uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay. Talking about it kind of makes me feel better," I admitted.

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride. It was a comfortable silence though. I yawned and started to drift off to sleep. I had an exciting day. I almost got bit by a bat, almost quit my job, and almost met Toby's ex-wife. As I drifted, I thought about Pam. Toby doesn't flirt with her or anything but he does act weird when she comes into the annex or whenever she talks to him. Okay so maybe he has a fizzling crush on her. So what? The way everyone talks about Toby in the office makes it seem like he isn't a cheater. Also, Pam is into Jim. Oh please, it's not a secret.

"Time to wake up," Toby whispered kissing my cheek.

"I wasn't sleeping," I lied.

"Right," Toby smirked as we got out of the car. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"Oh, it was no problem," I said.

"I think Sasha really likes you," He smiled as I unlocked my door.

Hayes barked up a storm wanting to go out. I yawned again and then smiled. "I hope she does."

"I think so," Toby mumbled. "Have a good night."

"You too Toby," I gave him a kiss and walked through the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Toby," Ryan said walking up to his desk. "Are you going to Poor Richards?"

"Probably not," Toby mumbled.

"I'm going and that means you two are going. We are all going," Kelly blurted popping her head over the wall. She winked at me and then sat back down again.

"Isn't there some rule that there's no dating coworkers," Ryan whispered.

"I'm not doing your dirty work for you," Toby whispered back turning to his desk.

"I can hear whispering!" Kelly shouted. Ryan turned on his heels and left.

Toby has been acting a little stranger than usual every since I notice him smile when I complemented Pam in his car, when she wasn't even there. A little distant but not so much where it's something to worry about. I guess I just brought back some feelings that night. He'll be back to his old self, hopefully. I can understand having feelings be back and you need to just have some time from your partner. That was fine. I just hope he wasn't acting on those feelings. No, he wouldn't. I trust him.

I shook my head and got ready for Poor Richards. Usually Toby would drive me to office parties outside of work but I didn't plan to go overboard so I decided to drive myself... and I didn't really want to have an awkward silence with Toby. I liked Toby a lot. I just hope this isn't going downhill. I sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" Toby asked. Guess I sighed too loud.

"No, nothing's wrong," I smiled at him getting my coat on.

He got up and kissed me on the cheek. I started to feel my face warm up. Toby put his jacket on, turned off his light, and held the annex door open for Kelly and I. As I walked past him, he put his hand on the small of my back, and we walked together. Kelly held the door open for us and let it slam shut. She eyed us but didn't say anything. The rest of the office was standing at reception waiting for everyone so that we could all go together. I noticed that Angela and Oscar weren't ready. I didn't expect them to come anyway.

"Are we ready?" Meredith asked as she started towards the elevator.

We all walked behind her and got in the elevator. It was cramped and I think exceeded the weight but nobody cared. We piled out of the elevator. Some people went to their own cars and the rest went with Meredith. I fumbled with my keys. I was one of the people going alone.

"Hey Amber!" I heard someone yell my name and honk their horn. I turned around and Meredith pulled up beside me. "Do you want to come with us? We have room for one more."

I glanced at Toby who was already starting up his car. I guess he didn't expect me to ask for a ride from him. "Sure," I answered and got into Meredith's van.

* * *

We pulled into Poor Richard's with Toby and the others behind us. As I got out of the van, I wobbled for a second since my legs were smushed in the back. I walked in next to Pam with Toby just behind me.

"Oh, look at that cute stuffed duck!" Pam exclaimed pointing to the claw game.

"Aw, yeah it is cute!" I agreed.

We walked to a table where everyone took a seat. Toby was missing since Stanley and Kelly were sitting next to me. I looked around for him and saw him by the claw game. I shrugged and ordered a beer.

We talked about what was happening with our lives, work, and other nonsense. It was amazing how much Kelly could talk. I mean, I knew she was talkative but she never really talked to me personally. She talked about how cute it was that I was with Toby, how much she loved Ryan, celebrities, anything and everything she talked about. I looked back at the claw game where Toby was still trying.

Most people parted their from the table to talk to other people around the bar. I sighed and looked around for a small, in the corner table. I actually didn't really want to be here now. I liked my coworkers but they weren't Toby. I got up and walked over to the farthest, most secluded table I could find. I sat down and kept to myself. I watched as Kelly talked Ryan's ear off, and Angela and Oscar were sitting together with Oscar eating a basket of wings. I was surprised to find them here at all actually.

Pam was doing the exact same thing as me. Sitting by herself just drinking her beer. I sighed and downed the rest of my beer. I thought Pam asked Roy to come. I guess he was just working late and on his way. I turned to Toby who was still patiently playing the claw game. I stared at him for a minute wanting him to give up and come sit with me. I looked at the table, sighed, and ordered another beer.

I don't need to be with Toby for everything, it's just nice since I was secluded in the annex and no one really came in besides to give me papers. I looked around for other people but everyone was talking to people I didn't know. I did't really want to get up from my table anyway. In one gulp I drank half the beer in my glass. So much for not going over board.

"Hey Amber," Meredith greeted walking up to me. "I was just wondering if you would do a shot with me? I asked others but they said no."

I looked over at the claw game. No Toby. I looked around to see where he was. He was sitting with Pam and had the stuffed duck in his hands.

"Sure," I agreed. "I'll have a shot with you."

We walked over towards a table closer to Toby and Pam. On the table there were two lines of shots with about 10 shots in both lines. Kevin, Creed, Kelly and Ryan were all facing Meredith and I as we got to the table.

"Uh, Meredith," I started. "I thought we were only going to do a shot."

"A shot, a line of shots. Same thing," She said going on the other side of the table to face me. "If you can down these shots faster then me, I'll give you shot gun when we getup of here."

I glanced over to Toby and Pam who were both watching us now.

"I'll do it."

Meredith grinned and we both got ready to down the first shot.

"3, 2...," Kelly and Kevin counted down. "1, go!"

I took the first shot. Tequila. My throat burned as I down the second shot. I hope I can take all this alcohol. I down the 5th shot and my throat was already numb. Downing the 6th shot I was able to glance over at Meredith who was only on her 5th shot. I smirked and downed the 7th shot. Woe, I can't believe I'm actually beating her. I downed the 8th and 9th shot with ease but then the 10th shot came and I was really feeling the effects. Can't back down now. I took the 10th shot, and put the glass on the table. I leaned with both my hands on the table and glanced up at Meredith who was clapping.

"Wow Amber," Kevin said. "You actually beat Meredith at drinking."

"I think I need to sit down," I groaned. "And I need a glass of water."

Ryan took a chair, put it under me, and I dumped my whole weight on it. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Why did I do this? The waiter cleared off the shot glasses and put the water on the table.

"Never do anything with Meredith that includes alcohol," A familiar voice rang in my ears.

I glanced up to see Toby sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I learned my lesson."

He put the duck on the table. "I won this for you."

"Weren't you giving that to Pam?" I mumbled gulping down the water. I was going to feel this tomorrow morning for sure.

Toby looked down and thought for a moment. Was he thinking of a way to get himself out of this situation? Did he not know that I saw him trying to give it to Pam? If he thinks I'm that stupid he has another thing coming.

"Yes I tried but she didn't want it," He finally blurted moving the duck towards me.

"At least your honest," I sighed my speech starting to slur just a bit.

"You shouldn't drink anymore," He stated talking away the rest of my beer.

I looked around the bar. There was an awkward silence between Toby and I. I huffed and took a sip of my water. I saw Roy walk into the bar with a bigger guy. I was assuming that it was his brother. He looked around, spotted Pam, and they both went to sit with her.

"I used to have this... crush on Pam," Toby admitted. "But that's all."

I nodded. "I figured."

"I swear it won't get in the way of our relationship," Toby said taking hold of my hand. He put the duck in my lap and kissed my cheek.

I nodded again. I think I'm going to puke. I put the duck in Toby's lap and stumbled into the bathroom where I saw Ryan getting yelled at by a very mad Stanley. I closed the door to the stall and waited for the puking to begin. Thankfully, my hair was already tied back. Ryan and Stanley walked out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with my heaving to listen to. Why the hell did I say yes to Meredith?

When I was finished, I washed my hands and face, and out of the bathroom to see an Angry Roy destroying the bar. Toby grabbed my hand and took me outside.

"I'll drive you home," He said leading me to his car.

"Are you... are you okay to, uhh, drive?" I asked

"I only had your half a beer," Toby stated. "Besides, you were in the bathroom for at least half an hour."

He helped me into the car and as we drove, I pointed out every single animal to him like I was a 6 year old. He seemed amused though because he kept laughing and asking me questions like 'What does the dog say?'. I guess I deserved it.

He parked in my driveway and helped me into the the house where we were greeted by an overly excited Hayes.

"My puppy," I cried getting down on my knees and cupping Hayes' face with my hands. "I love you so much. You are the cutest puppy ever," I played on the floor with Hayes in front of the doorway.

"I think you should get to bed," Toby smirked giving me his hand.

"I already am," I murmured getting comfy.

He laughed going into my bedroom and bringing back a pillow and blanket. He put the pillow under my head, laid the blanket over me and took off my shoes. He kissed me on the forehead and left.

"I love you Toby," I mumbled after he already closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Jim!" I yelled rushing out of the annex. "I just need you to sign something before you go."

Roy shuffled into the room glaring at Jim. "Halpert!" He yelled and Jim turned to face him.

Silence and tension filled the air. I didn't take my eyes off Roy. I could feel that Jim was afraid. We all didn't know what was going to happen except for maybe Pam. Roy scrunched up his face and went for Jim. Jim blocked Karen from Roy's intended impact. I put my hand in a chop position and went for Roy's throat. He stumbled forward on to the desk and all of a sudden my eyes stung. Dwight had pepper sprayed Roy right in his eyes. Even though I didn't get any in my eyes, it was so strung that everyone in the area had stinging red eyes.

I ran into the ladies bathroom and washed my eyes. I couldn't drive like this. I washed my eyes out as much as possible and went back to the annex. The smell was probably still lingering in the front office anyway. I went to my desk frantically looking for some eye drops. I took some tissues and wiped the tears from my eyes. Shit. Where were my eye drops?

* * *

"Holy crap," I exclaimed into the camera. "I miss a lot of things up front while I'm in the annex. Maybe it was something from before I was even working here." I wondered what Jim could have done to make Roy so angry. "Does Roy have a sister?"

* * *

"Roy came into the office looking skeeved at Jim," I told Toby. "There was a tension filled silence and then Roy came at Jim. I put my arm up, my hand in a chopping position and went for his throat. When I hit his throat, he stumbled forward, and Dwight pepper sprayed him."

"Okay," Toby replied writing everything I said. "Is that everything?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes," I said.

"Okay, as soon as I'm finished interviewing everyone I will send these to corporate," He answered closing his folder.

I went back to my desk and continued working. I didn't really have much to do today since everyone was busy with the whole Roy incident. Roy had been fired and all I had to do was file his termination papers. When Toby was done with the paperwork from corporate, when he gets them anyway, I would have to file those away too. That paperwork would take me at least a day but that wasn't for another week.

Dwight came in next to tell the story of what happened. He explained it in very great detailed but said just about exactly what I had told Toby. He then ended everything with 'the end' and left. At that moment, Kelly and Ryan began arguing. Toby looked at the camera with his classic Toby face and told the camera 'I wonder if Michael moved Ryan over near Kelly to punish him.' I don't know about that since Michael wasn't the brightest sheet in the closet but when it came to Toby, he was the brightest sheet in the closet.

"Hey Amber," Jim mumbled walking into the annex.

"Hey Jim, what's up?" I asked looking up from my work.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Roy's attack," He said handing me a gift from behind his back. "So, I got you something."

"Oh Jim!" I exclaimed. "You really didn't have to. I was just protecting a coworker and friend."

"No, you should take it. You deserve it," He insisted putting the gift in my hand. "Open it."

I bit my lip and unwrapped the gift. "Oh my god! It's perfect Jim!" It was a silver, glitzy, picture frame with a dog bone on the bottom that said 'I'm your prince!'. I looked at my picture of Hayes that was taped on my computer. Perfect fit! I probably talked to Jim about Hayes just as much as Kelly talked to him about Ryan. "Thank you so much Jim! I'll put my picture in it now!" I got up and hugged Jim from across my desk.

"No, thank you... again," Jim smiled and went back to his desk.

I flipped the frame around to the back so that I could put the photo of Hayes in. Hmm, the locks aren't turning. I pushed a little harder on the locks. Nothing.

"Let me try," Toby mumbled. I gave it to him, he easily unlocked it, grabbed the picture off my computer, put it in and locked it. He set the frame in front of me, gave a little huff, and sat back at his desk. I gave him a look of shock and then I thought.

"Do you like it?" I asked Toby making the frame sparkle. "Doesn't Jim have such good taste?"

"It's very nice," Toby muttered into his hand writing paperwork.

"I don't know but it seems like you are a bit jealous Toby Flenderson," I giggled turning my seat towards him.

"I am not jealous of a frame that Jim gave you that you happened to have screeched over," Toby replied turning his seat towards me.

"Right," I winked. "This frame is so lovely."

Toby walked towards me and trapped me in my chair. As he bent over to kiss me he said "Maybe I am just a bit jealous," kissed me and went right back to his desk.

I giggled and got back to my own work. Kelly and Ryan were arguing yet again and it was getting on both of our nerves. I got out some advil and gulped it down without water. I should have been used to Kelly's talking by now but Ryan was a different aspect that I needed to get used to as well.

"Come on Toby," Michael motioned to Toby coming in to the annex.

"Where?" He inquired.

"Where? I'm going to smack you in the head with a hammer, come on," Michael blurted as he went through the door.

Kelly and Ryan were getting louder as the arguing continued. They were arguing about how great of a name Usher was.

"Alright, I'm coming," Toby said, got his suitcase, waved to me, and left with Michael.

"Gosh Ryan!" Kelly yelled. "You don't like anything that I like!"

"Oh my god," I muttered rubbing my head. Now, Michael was punishing me by taking Toby with him. I picked up the phone and called Pam.

"Hey Amber," She said picking up the phone.

"Hi Pam, I was just wondering if there was a desk available in there that I could do my work at?" I asked gathering up my stuff.

"Yeah, there's a desk right in front of me that you could use," She answered.

"That's great! Thanks I'll be there in a sec," I hung up and took a pile of paperwork, my new frame, and my purse, and went into the front office.

I put my stuff on the desk in front of Dwight and sat down. I put my frame in front of me next to the computer, my purse under the desk and started sorting through the papers that I had brought with me. Dwight was staring at me intently. I smiled at him and got back to work.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"I asked Pam if there was an open desk," I cheerfully said.

"But why are you here?" He asked again.

"Because I am alone in the annex for the rest of the day and I didn't want to deal with it," I smiled.

"You had Kelly and Ryan so I'm not sure what you mean by alone," He sneered.

"Exactly why I came out here," I smirked and fixed the frame so that it was sparkling.

"What's that?" Dwight asked.

"Oh! It's a picture frame that Jim gave to me!" I squealed and turned the frame around showing Dwight the picture. "It has a picture of my dog Hayes! Isn't he precious?"

"A dog is not precious. Precious is a thing of great value and it is not to be wasted. A dog can't be precious because if the dog dies you can always adopt a new one," He argued.

"Oh my god, yesterday Hayes ate a bee and his nose and mouth swelled up so I took him to the vet and he gave Hayes a shot so that the swelling would go down but when we got home, Hayes' nose was still swollen so I called the vet back up and he said to give him some beanery so, I did and instead of falling asleep like he was supposed to he just acted like a drunk dog and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen Hayes do."

"Wow," Was the only thing Dwight was able to say. He turned the frame back towards me, and went back to work.

I shrugged and also went back to work. It was relatively quiet here without Michael. The tapping of keyboards, the sound of pens writing across papers, and the uncommon sound of a phone ringing.

"Amber," Pam said from the reception desk.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"You have a call from someone named Richard Dake," She said.

"Oh! Put him through!" I exclaimed waiting for the call.

The phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Dake," I answered.

"Amber, why didn't you tell me that you were at a new job?" Mr. Dake asked clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dake. I meant to tell you before I left but certain things happened and I didn't get the chance," I told him.

"I called your line and someone else picked up. I was appalled that they thought that I would buy from anyone but you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Mr. Dake you're so sweet," I giggled. "If you want to buy from Dunder-Mifflin I would be glad to transfer you to one of our salesman."

"No no, I want to buy from you," He insisted.

"Since I'm not working at my old job anymore I am not sure if I can actually sell to you," I sighed.

"Give him to me," Dwight whispered.

"You know some of the people that had supplies from your old place are going to want to only buy from you again Amber," Mr. Dake said.

"I know but I would have to ask corporate."

"Give him to me!" Dwight growled.

"You know what? I will call Dunder-Mifflin myself and ask. They will probably want to have a meeting with you, your HR and your regional manager but I should be able to get them to let you sell to me and the other clients that are following you," Mr. Dake hummed. "I'll call corporate today. I will be talking to you again Ms. Meier."

"Okay, that sounds good Mr. Dake!" I exclaimed.

"Please, call me Richard."

"Okay Richard. I will talk to you again soon," I smiled hanging up the phone.

Dwight slapped his desk. "Why didn't you transfer him to me?"

"First off, if I would have transferred him to you, you wouldn't get that account because he only likes to deal with women. Second, at my old job, he and a couple of other clients would only buy from me. I don't really understand why but so be it. So, probably no one here would have gotten that account at all," I addressed. I looked at the time. Finally. "Well, it was nice having this chat with you Dwight but it's time for me to leave. Good bye and good night." And with that I put my frame back on my desk and left.

I rather deal with Kelly and Ryan arguing. Well, now I know for next time.


	12. Chapter 12

"We can offer you to be put in touch with one of our more experienced salesman," Jan told Mr. Dake. Mr. Dake, Jan, Toby and I were sitting in the conference room discussing if I should be able to sell paper to some new clients that are following me to Dunder-Mifflin.

"No, no," Mr. Dake said rolling his mustache in between his fingers. "Amber is the sweetest person I've ever dealt with. She's the nicest, sweetest, most honest and helpful person I've ever dealt with for doing business with."

"She's not a salesman Mr. Dake," Jan repeated.

"She has experiencing selling paper from her old job," Mr. Dake told her.

Jan whipped her head towards me. "You didn't tell David Wallace this."

"It never came up and I assumed he knew since he had called a few people from my old job for my references," I said not wanting to look her in the eye.

Michael was walking back and forth outside the conference room. Jan had said that he wasn't needed since he wasn't my boss so he was kicked out. He argued that Toby wasn't my boss either but Jan said that if they were going to let me sell paper that he needed to record it and make sure to mark on my paperwork all the exceptions and what my pay would be, etc... Dwight was standing behind Michael glaring at me. Honestly, I was scared but he couldn't actually do anything to me. At least I hope not.

"Listen, I'll pay anything if you just let Amber do business with me," Mr. Dake insisted. "I'm sure the others would pay anything too."

Jan thought for a moment. Was she really going to let Mr. Dake get away? He is the head of a very big, prestigious law firm in New York and it would be ashamed if Dunder-Mifflin lost this account. David Wallace would probably be hitting his head against a wall for the rest of his life. Jan would probably be fired. The other few clients following me are either hospitals or other law firms. Not as big as Mr. Dake's but still law firms.

* * *

"It's been a pleasure Mr. Dake," Jan said as we walked out of the conference room.

"It certainly has been a pleasure!" Mr. Dake boomed shaking her hand. "I look forward to receiving my paper."

Mr. Dake shook Toby's hand and then mine giving me a smile. He waved to the rest of the office and left. Well, it took an hour to decide over something relatively simple but we did it.

"I'm assuming you made the right decision and didn't let some file clerk who knows nothing about sales sell to that person," Dwight sneered with his hands on his hips.

"Actually, she just sold 30 reams to a very prestigious law firm," Jan smiled patting my back.

Dwight turned his attention towards Toby. "This can't be allowed."

"Toby doesn't get to decide what is or isn't allowed," Jan stated. "Amber did agree to only half the commission you make in sales since she is being paid a good amount for her file clerk services."

Dwight huffed and returned to his desk. Obviously still steaming at the decision. I didn't mind. My old coworkers were like that whenever I sold paper also.

"Michael," Jan began. "Just because she's technically a salesman now does not mean you are her boss. She still works for corporate and I do not want to hear that you are trying to get rid of her just because a certain salesman is upset."

"But-"

"Now everyone," Jan ignored Michael addressing the whole office. "It is time to leave so you are dismissed."

What was she a teacher? Damn Jan, you are freaking scary as shit but you did get me my first sale here at Dunder-Mifflin, and you were smart and got some amazing accounts for the company. But, you still scare the shit out of me.

"Do you want to celebrate your first sale with Dunder-Mifflin tonight?" Toby asked as we gathered our things.

"Actually yes I would but instead of going out I was actually planning on making you dinner," I responded standing ready to go.

"That would be great actually," Toby smiled grabbing something from his desk drawer.

"Great! How do 7:30 sound?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect," Toby kissed me and I left to get everything ready for tonight.

* * *

Shit. It was already 7 and dinner wasn't even near being finished. I looked at the recipe for the spice rubbed lamb with roasted potatoes and spinach. I had to cut the potatoes a certain way to make them look fancy but I just didn't have the knife skills to do that so I just chopped them up, put some seasoning and olive oil on them and put them in the oven. The leg had been in the oven for a little under an hour and it wasn't even done yet. I haven't even started the spinach. Great. He's going to be here and he's going to be waiting for another hour.

I quickly got the spinach from the freezer, washed it, and let it drain. I checked both the lamb and potatoes, which were both not done. I dumped the spinach into a hot, oiled pan with garlic and covered it. I set out 2 plates, silverware, napkins, 2 wine glasses, and 2 water glasses. I filled the water glasses and left 2 wine bottles out; 1 red and 1 white. I took the cover off the spinach, turned it with the tongs, and left the cover off. Then the door rang.

"Door is open!" I yelled opening the oven door. I took out the potatoes and left the lamb in a little longer.

"Wow, it smells great in here," Toby said coming into the kitchen/dining area and putting a bottle of wine on the table.

"It should be almost ready," I mumbled as I turned off the burner to the spinach.

"Do you need any help?" He asked taking off his jacket.

"I'm fine, you can have a seat at the table though," I smiled back and then turned my attention to the lamb that was in the oven. Finally.

I turned off the oven, got my oven mitts on, and carefully took out the lamb. Oh it looked good! I got a serving plate and put it right next to the oven pan. I hope I could do this. I took the tongs and carefully picked up the lamb, letting the dripping slow. I felt it slowly slipping through the tongs and made a dash for the plate. Thank god, saved my face from hot drippings. I put the potatoes and spinach on one plate and brought both to the table.

"I haven't had anybody cook for me since my ex-wife and I first got married," Toby smirked as he cut the lamb in half and put each of the halves on our plates.

"I have never had someone cook a meal for me unless you count making cereal," I admitted. "But I like cooking for other people," I took a bite of the lamb. I don't know about him but this is amazing. Good job me.

"Your ex never even tried cooking for you? I'm not that great of a cook but at least I tried making my ex-wife dinner once or twice," He said half way finished with his lamb. I guess he did like it.

"Do you like it?" I asked finishing my potatoes.

"It's delicious!" He said biting into his last piece of potato.

"I'm glad you like it," I giggled taking the bottle of wine he brought and pouring it into both glasses.

"Where's Hayes? He didn't great me when I came in," Toby asked finishing whatever else was on his plate.

"He's in the backyard. That dog is so smart but can't learn that begging doesn't get him anything," I sighed taking a sip of the wine. "Actually since we are almost done, I can let him in."

Toby stood up. "I'll do it. You can finish eating," He went to the back door and called Hayes.

Hayes howled and came barreling in. He came up to me and put his front paws on the table.

"Hey no!" I exclaimed pushing his paws off the table. I quickly finished my plate as Toby came back. He started rounding up the plates. "No no, you sit. I'll put the plates in the sink and get dessert."

"You can bake too?" Toby asked.

"Of course! I love baking! Tonight, I made us mini chocolate lave cakes for both of us," I said putting the plates into the sink.

Toby leaned back, smiled and groaned. "Oh man, you're the best."

I blushed and went to get the cakes. I had left them in the microwave so that they wouldn't get too cool. I popped open the door and touched them lightly. Perfect! I took both cakes out of the microwave and set one in front of Toby and the other one in front of me. I sat down and watched Toby take the first bite. He made a face of satisfaction and went for another bite.

"I'm glad it's good," I giggled taking a bite of mine.

Toby nodded to busy eating his cake. He was actually almost done meanwhile, I was too busy watching him enjoy himself that I haven't even taken a second bite. I smiled and took another bite of my cake. I knew putting some coffee in would make this cake shine.

"That was an amazing dinner Amber. Thank you," Toby sighed putting his head back.

"It was my pleasure. I'm really glad you liked it," I blushed.

I finished my cake and gathered up the dishes. I put them in the sink, put some soap in, and started filling up the sink. As I waited for the sink, I started humming and swaying back and forth. As I turned off the faucet I felt hands around my waste, and lips on my neck. I felt my face get hot.

"Toby," I whispered turning around and looking up at him.

His lips immediately met mine. They were soft and warm but yet aggressive, and he didn't let up either. His hands went to my hips and held them tightly. My hands went around his neck and I pulled him in closer to me. My hands then moved their way to his cheeks. Toby was already working himself up but I could feel that he wasn't letting himself get past a certain point. I broke away from the kissing just to take a breathe and started it back up bringing my hands to this first button on his shirt. Maybe I just needed to start this process.

I popped his first button off. I felt him tense up. I smiled underneath his kiss and went down towards the second button. Toby's grip on me got tighter as he pushed me back up against the sink. I broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. He has naturally sad looking eyes but tonight they looked ready for anything. I smiled as I popped his second and third buttons off. He lifted me up on to the counter and again brought his lips to meet mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He hurriedly took his shirt off and then brought his hands to the top of my ass.

"Bedroom?" I asked breaking away from him.

"Don't mind if we do," He smirked and picked me up off the counter carrying me into the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**There will be a gap where I don't post much this week. I have so much school work its stressing me out. So enjoy this one! I'll update soon!**

* * *

"Phyllis, are you okay?" Pam asked as Phyllis came into the office like she just saw a ghost.

"I... I think I just got flashed," She mumbled.

"Oh my god," Pam and I said rushing to Phyllis' side. Dwight pushed me out of the way as he ran for the door.

"Are you okay? Here, sit down," I said escorting her to Karen's desk.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. Just a little traumatized," She whispered tearing up.

"I'll call Bob Vance," Pam said as she got behind her desk and dialed Vance refrigeration.

"I'll call the police," Jim stated.

"I need you to just take deep breaths and relax," I said going into psychologist mode. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, this guy was in the parking lot and asked for directions. He had a map. So, when I went up to his, behind the map was his...," She trailed off.

"The police are aware of the event. They had multiple calls about this already," Jim announced hanging up his phone.

"Honey, are you okay?" Bob Vance came rushing into the office and too Phyllis' side.

"I'm okay," She nodded.

"Let's go for a little walk," He said helping Phyllis up.

As she left, Michael came into the office.

"What's all the hubbub?" He asked.

"Phyllis got flashed in the parking lot," Pam told him.

"Phyllis?" He started laughing.

We stared at him while he laughed. What was so funny about getting flashed? I started getting pissed. A traumatic event like that could ruin her life. How dare he laugh at that.

"Someone getting flashed is funny to you Michael?" Stanley asked.

"No... it's just Phyllis," He laughed.

"This isn't funny Michael. This is a traumatic event that Phyllis has witnessed," I fumed.

"Okay, wait," He said still laughing. He turned around for a minute and when he turned back, he had his finger out of his zipper pocket.

"Michael!" I yelled as everyone moaned.

"Hey, what's going on?" Toby said coming into the office. "I saw a police car in the..."

Michael had turned around towards Toby with his finger still sticking out of his pants. Toy sighed and looked at him.

"Phyllis got flashed in the parking lot and Michael thinks its funny," I glared at Michael.

"Michael, that's not funny," Toby muttered.

"Hey you know what? How do we know you're not the flasher? Where were you this morning?" Michael accused.

"I was at a parent-teacher conference," Toby addressed pushing past Michael.

"Yeah okay, prove it let's see your penis!" Michael exclaimed.

Toby turned around to join us in staring at Michael.

"I... uhm," Michael chuckled. "I knew as that was coming out of my mouth that it was wrong."

Michael went into his office and we all went back to work. Christ Michael. I sat down in my chair and rubbed my temples. I can't even concentrate now. That whole scenario was just awful. As a boss, Michael should be making sure that everyone is safe and happy. I looked down at the papers I was sorting. I put the expense reports into the box for Angela.

"You're so tense," Toby whispered putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Michael just makes me so stressed. Like, I've never seen a more incompetent person in my life," I grumbled putting some papers on the scanner.

"Micheal is..., not self-aware," Toby sighed heading back to his desk.

"Tell me about it," I muttered dating Kevin's paperwork. Kevin hasn't been dating anything and when I talked to Angela about it, she gave me a list of dates that Kevin did paper work. So I'm just going off of that for now.

Something was thrown on my desk. I looked up and saw a serious Dwight leave the room. I looked at the paper that he threw and was shocked. No heels taller than a quarter inch, only muted tone clothing, and no speaking to strangers unless authorized. I grabbed the paper and went to Dwight's desk where a very angry Karen and Pam were already talking to him about it.

"I celebrate these women," Michael began. "These women should dress how they want to. If Pam wants to wear a shirt that shows more cleavage, be my guest. If Amber wants to wear a skirt that is so short that it shows her ass so be it. I honestly encourage both those things."

"Listen, we just want you guys to show us some respect," Karen said looking away from Michael.

"Yes exactly. This is what it's all about," Michael agreed not knowing that what he just said wasn't respectful. "You know what? Everyone in the conference room in 5 minutes. Women's appreciation."

"Wait, how are you qualified for that?" Jim asked.

"Oh I don't know James. Did I come from a woman? Do I sleep with a woman?" Michael badgered.

"Why doesn't Oscar run the meeting? He is a homosexual," Dwight announced.

"Why don't you run the meeting? You play with dolls," Jim badgered back.

"Okay, I will be running this meeting! Everyone in!" Michael yelled and we all piled into the conference room.

"This is shameful," I whispered to Toby as I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry to all the men who thought this was a laughing matter," Michael began sitting down at the head of the room. "No one likes to be flashed. A penis, when seen in the right context, is the most wonderful thing to see, for a woman. In the wrong context, it's like a monster movie."

"Alien," Dwight said and started making weird noises at the camera.

"No, Dwight no!" Michael exclaimed. "Okay, so what I want to do today is a hardcore discussion about women's problems."

"Michael do we really need to hear this?" I asked.

"Obviously we do Amber because you're problem is that you are dating Toby," Michael answered.

I looked at the camera with a disgruntled face and just shut up. I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Okay, magazines, TV shows, all of that shows women as skinny, tall goddesses. Well, look around. Are women like that? Michael questioned. "No. No they are not. What does that say? It says that you women are up against it and that is cruel. Society doesn't care. I don't even consider myself apart of society because I am just so fed up with this."

"If it were up to me," Andy began. "You ladies would be the fashion models."

"Yes Andy then, the fashion models could come here and work with me," Kevin said.

"What you are saying is extremely misogynistic," Karen stated.

"Yes Karen," Michael said proudly. "That was not necessary but it proves my point that women can do anything."

"I'm saying, you are being sexist."

"No Karen. I'm being misogynistic, not sexist," Michael replied.

"They're the same thing Michael," I said.

"When we get mad you always ask us if we are on our periods," Angela stated.

"I have to know if you are serious or not," Michael muttered.

"I wish I could menstruate," Dwight announced.

"Can we just get back to work?" Karen asked angrily.

"This is not work talk," Angela said getting up.

"Okay yes, you are right. It's because of where we are," Michael said. "We are going to go to the steam town mall."

"No," I sighed shaking my head. "No. Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do," He said. "Get your things."

I sighed and went to get my stuff. I grabbed my purse and jacket, and turned off my computer.

"Have fun," Toby said giving me a kiss.

"This is going to be hell," I murmured closing the door to the annex.

* * *

"Okay here we go," Michael said putting two trays of food down on the table.

I didn't bother. I already had my lunch. I looked around seeing what stores there were. Express was a good idea. I like a lot of what they have. Hmm, what else? FYE is good. I can get some new music. Oh, Kay Jewelers. Maybe a new necklace. Oh Payless! I love shoes and I could always use more! Ah but, should I leave the group? Let's pay a little attention to what Michael is saying.

"Is role-playing alright?" He asked.

"It can be fun yeah," Phyllis nodded.

"It's just that, I don't want feel comfortable wearing the dress," He sighed.

"Good-bye," I told them and headed to Payless.

Did I want flats or high heels? Oh maybe some new pumps! Oh maybe boots! They have the Natalee slouch boots in my size. I grabbed them. They were on sale too! Holly Shimmer pumps in champagne! I grabbed those too. Okay Amber, just one more pair and that's it! If you can't find a pair then don't just grab at random. You don't wear shoes that you just pull at random.

I didn't find any other shoes that I liked so I paid for the ones that I had and went back to the group. Michael was getting frozen yogurt and they were just standing around waiting for him. I ran over and joined them.

"Oh what did you get?" Kelly exclaimed running over to me.

I showed her the shoes I got. She was very excited for me to wear them. I was very excited for Toby too see the pumps.

As we walked around Michael just went on and on about random shit. I didn't pay attention until we stopped in front of Victoria's Secret.

"You know what? You can go in here and get 1 item. It's on me," Michael stated.

Kelly and I ran into the store. I usually didn't shop at Victoria's Secret because it was so expensive for 1 bra. But if I am getting something for free then hell yes I'm going to spend the 1 item wisely. That would be to spend it on something that Toby would enjoy. I looked around at the bras. Even though my breasts were already a D cup, I definitely wanted a pushup. Just to make things a little more spicy but I couldn't find anything that I personally liked. So I went to see what babydoll they had. I didn't find anything there that I liked either so I went back over to the bra section. Finally I found a new bombshell pushup bra that I like. It was angel pink with embellished black lace.

"Kelly," I said walking over to her with the bra.

"Oh my god Toby is going to adore that!" She screeched.

"You think?" I asked.

Kelly nodded and bounded somewhere else. I saw Angela and Michael sitting in the front of the store so, might as well join them. They were being extremely quiet. I sat down and waited for everyone to be done. Maybe I'll use this tonight. I'll have Toby over for dinner and a movie maybe, and then we will see where it takes us. Hm, maybe tomorrow night. Well, okay I don't actually know but sometime soon. Definitely.

When everyone was finished, Michael paid for our things and we were off. Back to the office we go. Maybe, I'll have time to finish dating Kevin's papers and scan them into the computer. Probably not.

* * *

"How was the mall?" Toby asked not looking away from his papers.

"It was great actually," I stated. "How was the day in the office?"

"Pretty boring," He muttered.

"Hm, something smells like lilacs," I announced as I sat at my desk.

Both Toby and Ryan, from behind the wall, looked at me.

"I don't smell it," Toby mumbled.

"Yeah, you must be smelling things Amber," Ryan addressed.

"No, no, it smells like the lotion in the ladies bathroom," I claimed.

"Ryan, I'm back!" Kelly burst through the door. She took one sniff and instantly had a confused look on her face. "Why does it smell like that lotion we have in the ladies bathroom?"

"It was Kevin's idea," Ryan accused.

"Kevin's idea to what?" Kelly and I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Toby laughed. "Ryan is just stressed from the hard days work."

"Ryan nodded in agreement and dropped his head from over the wall. Kelly and I shrugged and went back to work. We didn't have so much time but I had enough to get all of Kevin's papers dated.

"What did you get?" Toby asked rolling his chair towards me.

"Oh I got shoes!" I exclaimed and showed him the boots and pumps.

"And?" He asked motioning to the VS bag.

I blushed. "Well, you'll just have to find out won't you?"

Toby grinned. "Dinner tomorrow around 7:30?"

I smirked, kissed his cheek and whispered. "That will do."


	14. Chapter 14

Beach day! I was excited. I had put on a hot pink bikini underneath my flannel shirt and shorts. I brought a bigger purse for my towel, sun glasses, and sunscreen. I was ready to go! I walked into the office saying good morning to everyone as I passed by. I had a tremendous amount of paperwork to do but that would have to wait. This was a 'mandatory' trip.

"Hey Toby!" I exclaimed as I put my stuff on my desk.

The cutie was wearing a mute colored Hawaiian shirt with kaki shorts and a bucket hat. He looked so cute. I couldn't wait to show him the bikini I was wearing. If only other people wouldn't be there. Michael for example would be a wreck and Angela would just call me a hussy like usual.

"Someone's excited for beach day," Toby looked up and smiled.

"You bet!" I cheered and sat down getting started on my work before we got going. "I love the beach! I mean, it's probably nothing like the beaches we have on Long Island but still, I'm excited!"

Toby chuckled at my excitement and went back to work. I hummed a tune while I went through the motions; organize, scan, type, repeat. It seems boring but I had something to look forward to. The sun shinning on my face, the cool water, the smell of the lake, I loved it.

"10 minutes!" I could hear Michael yell from the front office.

I got up and went into the front office. Michael was standing near reception with a big smile on his face explaining to us what 'beach day' meant. Everyone looked so happy. Except Angela but that was to be expected.

"Does everyone have everything? I expect everyone to go potty since there will be no bathrooms at the beach and it is a long drive," Michael stated.

"Hey does anyone need sunscreen?" Toby asked entering the room.

"Oh no," Michael hesitated. "Toby, you are not going."

"Why?" Toby asked obviously upset.

"It's just... someone has to stay here," Michael answered.

"But, it's beach day," Toby mumbled.

"Well, yeah, but life isn't always good," Michael cleared his throat.

"I'll stay back," I piped up. "Toby can go and I'll stay back. I have no problem with that."

"No no, Toby isn't coming," Michael grumbled.

"He obviously wants to go and he is clearly upset," I said. "I'll stay behind."

"No, Toby stays," Michael huffed.

"Then, I'll stay too!" I proclaimed.

Michael hesitated. Looked at the floor, then up at me, then back down to the floor. He sighed. "Fine! You and Toby are staying."

I smiled. I was upset that I was going to the beach. I was frustrated that Michael hated Toby so much not to let him go to the beach. But, I was happy that I was getting to keep Toby company while the day went on. I went back to the annex and started my paperwork up again. I guess I was going to get this filing done after all. A sad looking Toby came into the annex and slumped into his seat. He sighed, looked up at me, and then sighed again.

"You can go if you want," He muttered. "You don't have to stay behind because of me. I know you were really looking forward to it."

"You know, the more I thought about it," I began. "The more I didn't like the whole Michael at the beach seeing me in a bikini thing."

Toby smiled. A little smile but still, a smile.

"I will totally tell you how it went Amber!" Kelly squealed waiting for Ryan to get his stuff together. "I wish you were coming though! We could totally tan together and talk about girl stuff! That reminds me we totally need to hang out outside of work! You're like totally awesome and I'm glad there's another girl in the annex besides me!"

I smiled at Kelly. "We can totally hang out outside of work one day. Have fun at the beach!"

Ryan and Kelly waved and left the annex. It was quiet without them. It wasn't a good quiet though like every other time they were both out of the room. There was sadness and frustration in the air and we definitely needed Kelly and Ryan's arguing right now. I sighed and slowly organized Oscar's paperwork, letting the rest of Creed's scan into the computer.

"It's nice that you're such good friends with Kelly," Toby mumbled.

"She's nice. Kind of out there but she's nice," I replied.

We sat in silence for a little after that. The only thing we could hear was typing and the scanner. I glanced at Toby every once in a while. He was still moping about the beach. I wish I could do something. Michael wouldn't to keen if I just drove Toby and myself to the beach and I'm pretty sure there was a rule about someone staying behind. I wasn't sure though. Toby might know but if he knew, he wouldn't be staying behind. I feel bad for Toby. Michael is always hating on him and I'm the only one that tries to stick up for him. I glanced over at Toby who now had his head down closer to his paperwork.

"You know," I started as I got up and leaned on his desk. "We could have our own beach day," He looked up at me and I popped a few of my buttons open on my shirt.

Toby smirked. "We shouldn't," He sighed and went back to his paperwork.

I took off my shirt and ran my hand threw my hair. "It would be just as fun as if we were at the beach with the office. Maybe, even more fun."

He glanced up at me, smiled but ignored me.

I sighed. "Suite yourself," Walking back to my desk, I took my shorts off and threw them in my bag. As I sat down at my desk, I saw Toby staring me down trying to decide if he wanted this to happen in the office or not. His hands grabbed tightly on to the arm rests of his chair. I slipped of my heels and put my hair behind my ear and continued my work. He continued staring at me for a while. Still contemplating if he wanted to do this in the office. There wasn't anyone here, why not? The ware house crew was busy shipping orders since we had had a very busy week with new clients and old clients wanting more paper than usual. Security doesn't come up here if Michael doesn't ask them too. We could always do it in the ladies restroom too. There was a comfy couch in there.

After a few long minutes, he sighed and turned away. This was frustrating but I wasn't going to push it farther. I picked up my shirt and put it on. What was wrong with him? I had talked to him awhile ago about sex in the office, I was a little tipsy at the time, and he said he would definitely do it if there came a time where everyone was out of the office. I huffed and slipped on my shorts.

I should have gone to the beach. I shouldn't have stayed behind. Toby was making me frustrated even more than Michael usually did. He wasn't talking at all. He left the annex more than usual today. Was he avoiding me? We had had a great evening last night. We had gone to see a movie, then we walked the pond in the park and then he had spent the night. Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Then I realized what it was.

 _Pam._

I growled at the thought. He was missing Pam in a bikini. I pushed down harder with my pen. If he wanted her, why was he dating me? It hurt to know that you were with someone who wanted someone else. And I should know. I went through this already. Well, at least I thought I knew the reason. Pretty sure it was Pam. There was a slim chance that it was me that did something wrong. I doubted it though. I sighed and lightened up my my pen. Maybe no sex in the office was for the best. I didn't want anyone finding out about our little romantic shindig while we were alone.

Toby got up and left the annex. For the 6th time today. Maybe he just likes being in the front but because of Michael, doesn't ever want to be in front. Jim has told me that they used to sit next to each other but Michael moved Toby to the annex because they talked too much. He told me stories of the tricks that would go on up front that Toby was actually involved in. Those were much happier times in the office for Toby I bet. I would like to see him that way again in the office. I would probably never see that though.

Toby returned to the annex with a stern look on his face. He put his hat down on his desk and looked at me. Looking quite upset I turned to look at him. As he walked towards me, I stood up with a little grin on my face. He took me by the hips and pushed me into the file cabinets. He rammed his lips into mine and started unbuttoning my shirt. This should have happened hours ago. Maybe he just needed sometime to think.

I shimmied off my shorts and tossed them at my desk. Not caring where they landed. Toby threw my shirt towards my desk as well. I unbuttoned his shirt and he flung it off and towards his desk. I pushed my body up against his and put my hands on the rim of his pants. He put one of his hands behind my head and another on my back trying to untie the strap to my bikini top. Taking a breath, our lips parted ways but only for a few seconds as his came rushing back to mine.

"Desk? Couch?" I whispered.

He pushed the papers off my desk and laid on top of me still trying to get my bikini strap untied. I sat up a bit and helped him untangle the knots that had formed.

Toby stopped for a second, held his lips against my ear and whispered "You are the most beautiful woman in existence and I am ecstatic that you are mine."

"Come here," I grabbed him and laid him back on top of me.

No one has ever called me beautiful.

No one has ever said that they were even happy that I was theirs.

This is what pure happiness felt like.


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am so sorry there hasn't been an update recently! I've been working on more than one story, I have so much school work to do since it's getting to the very end of the semester (3 more weeks!), AND I am actually in the process of writing my very own book! I don't know when it's going to be ready since I'm only on chapter 4 but, I plan to look into self publishing it! So that's why I haven't been updating. If you see me updating other stories, it's because I've had the chapters done for weeks and just haven't gotten to publishing them.**

 **I have not forgotten about this story! I am half way done with the next chapter!**

 **I also have been trying to fix the grammar in previous chapters so I'm doing that as well.**

 **All in good time guys!**

 **Love,**

 **Vampyre Goddess**


	16. Chapter 16

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Michael stated walking into the office.

Everyone gazed up at him. I had been arguing with Angela for the past hour trying to get the expense reports in order because someone, her, didn't scan them in properly and they didn't have dates on any of them. She was trying to tell me, a person who she has said should not and will not deal with the expense reports, that it was my fault that they were unorganized and needed to be re-filed.

"Meredith was run over in the parking lot this morning," Michael sighed.

"Oh my god," Pam exclaimed.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I took her to the hospital," He replied.

"Did you see who did it?" Jim questioned.

"I know exactly who did it," Michael stated. "I might have even been in that car that hit her."

Everyone fell silent.

"Michael," I mumbled. "Did you hit her?"

"I, uhm, yes I did."

"Michael," I sighed and shook my head.

"The doctors did everything they could and she's going to be okay. She just has a broken pelvis," He informed us.

* * *

"I never thought Michael could be that stupid," I told the camera shaking my head. "I guess I was wrong. I should have learned from the fact that he thinks the D for drive means do it up."

* * *

"Guess what Michael did," I said to Toby as I walked into the annex.

"Something stupid?" He replied.

"Well, yes but be more specific."

"What could possibly be more specific than something stupid?" He asked turning to me.

"He ran over Meredith in the parking lot. That's more specific," I responded.

"He didn't," Toby shook his head.

"Oh but he did," I said putting the bean sprouts that Creed had given me into my mouth.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amber," It was Ryan. Oh yes, he had taken Jan's job. "I need you to file an office accident report."

"I don't file that," I replied.

"Please don't argue with me on this," He said.

"That's what Toby is for," I insisted.

"Just do it," He hung up.

"Toby, you need to do an accident report," I huffed and hung up my end.

"Sounded like he wanted you to do it," Toby smirked.

"I'm not HR," I addressed eating the last of the bean sprouts.

"Hey," Pam walked in. "So, Michael wants us all to go to the hospital right now."

"Can't I go at lunch?" I asked.

"No no, we are all going now!" Michael yelled from the front office.

"Lunch is only an hour away!" I yelled back.

"Now!"

I glared into the camera, sighed, and grabbed my things. Toby was actually looking excited for once. I think he just wants to get out of the office. He's been down a lot lately. Michael has been giving him more crap than usual lately. I felt bad but no matter what I did, Michael still did it. Of course he didn't take me seriously either and always asked if I was on my period. I've been working there for months and I still wasn't used to Michael's lack of self-awareness.

"Oh Amber, we have one more spot!" Pam exclaimed out her car window.

"Oh, I'm just going to drive Toby, and myself," I smiled.

She nodded and went off to the hospital. I got in the car and started it up. Toby got in the passenger's side and we headed for the hospital. Toby had brought the accident report to fill out on the way. It was silent the ride there except for Toby's sighs, huffs, and mumbles. I don't know how he can write in a car. It's so legible too! I am impressed. Well, I'm always impressed with Toby. I grinned to myself. I'm especially impressed with him in bed.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot, and pulled into the closest spot to the entrance. I sighed, and leaned back, turning off my car. I didn't really want to go visit Meredith. That sounds wrong but, all I wanted to do was get my work done, and go home. Hayes didn't feel so good this morning but, I was frantically trying to get to work early so that I could get the expense reports corrected.

"Are you coming?"

I looked at Toby who had just broke my concentration.

"Yes," I nodded, and got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we walked towards the entrance. Pam and everyone else were already walking through the doors.

"I'm fine. Hayes didn't feel so good this morning. I want to just do my work, and get home to take care of him," I mumbled.

"Well, hopefully this visit is quick," He murmured as we walked through the doors, and followed everyone to Meredith's room.

Meredith was sleeping soundly in her bed. We shouldn't be here. Let's just hope that she doesn't wake up. I wanted to get in and out.

"Is she asleep?" Someone asked.

"No," Michael replied. "She's in a coma."

"No, she isn't," The nurse interrupted, and left.

"Meredith," Michael whispered waving his hand infant of her face. "Meredith, all your friends from the office are here."

Meredith opened her eyes and fixed her position. She looked very uncomfortable; both because of the accident and because we were all here at the same time.

"Wow, and all at the same time," She huffed.

"We got you a balloon!" Michael exclaimed.

He tried to find a place to tie the balloon. On the chair would have been fine. Michael decided that tying the balloon to one of her tubes would be smart. As he tied, the tubing popped out from the needle. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh," He mumbled. "I'll get the nurse."

"No, no," Meredith shook her head. "Just put it back in."

Michael looked a little uncomfortable but, tried to put the tubing back anyway. The nurse had come in behind me and tried to look over my shoulder. She gasped and rushed to the bed side.

"What are you doing?" She asked grabbing the tubing from him, gently putting it back where it belonged, and left.

"Does it hurt Meredith?" Oscar asked.

"A little but they have me on some strong pain medication," She replied.

"What did they put you on?" Creed asked, intrigued. "Vicodin? Oxycontin?"

"I'm not... sure," Meredith whispered. "Well, it was nice seeing everyone. I will see you back in the office."

"Wait, wait," Oh no, Michael. "I think it would be good to publicly forgive me."

"Michael, I'm not forgiving you," Meredith insisted.

"I'm leaving if you want to join," I mentioned to Toby.

He nodded and we quietly left the hospital.

"Want to pick up something to eat on our way back?" I asked starting my car.

"Yeah, there's a good pizza place down the street from here," He said pointing to the left.

"Great," I replied stepping on the gas slightly.

"Are you okay?" Toby questioned.

"Yes," I answered. "I'm just a little frustrated with Michael."

"You and me both," He sighed as we pulled into the pizza place parking lot.

"I'm sure it'll be okay after this week," I hoped.

Toby leaned over and kissed me after I put my car in park. He hasn't kissed me like that in a couple of days and it felt amazing. I smiled as we parted ways.

"I'm sorry I've been a little distant," He mumbled. "It's just, Michael."

"I know," I smiled as we walked into the pizza place.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The guy behind the cashier asked.

"I'll have a slice of the caesar salad. To go," I told him with a smile.

"I'll have two regular slices, also to go," Toby said taking out his wallet.

"Oh, no," I laughed. "I'll pay."

"No, I got it," He grinned. "Besides, I threw your purse in the backseat so you would forget it."

I huffed, but I thanked him for the pizza. We went back to the office to find that Michael had called a meeting. I sighed, put the pizza on my desk and we both sat down in the meeting.

"Meredith has rabies," Michael exasperated.

"Michael, I don't think this is appropriate," I sighed.

"Well Amber, I don't think it's appropriated for you to bed dating Toby, but we can't have everything!" He exclaimed.

I gave the camera a disgruntled look and shut up.

"We've had so much bad luck today," He exasperated. "There is a curse on this office."

"A curse?" Jim asked.

"What is everyone's religious beliefs? Let's start with that," Michael ignored Jim. "Amber?"

"No, I'm not telling you my religion," I sneered.

The rest of them either shrugged him off or told him what their religion was. This is crazy. I also think that this is inappropriate for the work place.

"Okay, did someone walk or drive on an Indian burial ground?" Michael asked. "Toby?"

"No Michael," Toby sighed. "I did not violate an Indian burial ground."

"Michael, this is very inappropriate for the workplace. I'm going back to work for the next hour then leaving for the day," I grumbled getting up and going to my desk.

Dang Michael. How can you be this idiotic?

* * *

"A fun run," I sighed getting into work late. "Just what we need. More reasons to downsize this branch.

"Hey Amber! I hope you brought your tank top and shorts!" Michael exclaimed as I walked through the door.

"I brought running shorts, a t-shirt and my running sneakers," I mumbled passing him.

"I hope you brought your money too since, it's for charity," He replied.

I sighed and went through to the annex. I wasn't going to donate to a non-existence charity, especially Michael's non-existence charity. As I walked through the door, I saw a happy Toby. That made me happy. I smiled at him and sat down at my desk.

"You ready for the run?" He asked.

"I'd rather work, but I'm ready," I mumbled.

"Hey, I'll make it fun for you," He grinned. "If you come in first, I'll pay for our next date. If I come in first, you pay for our next date."

I thought for a second. "You have a deal Flenderson."

"Amber," Michael walked in. "Do you know any rabies doctors?"

"A rabies doctor?" I asked. "Michael, there's no such thing as a rabies doctor."

"Oh what do you know?," He scoffed and slammed the door behind him.

I grabbed my clothes and went to change in the bathroom. I closed the stall door and changed. I really just wanted to stay in that stall until the day was over, but I was not going to let Toby win this race. I put my work clothes in my bag and walked out of the bathroom to my desk.

"You look cute in shorts," Toby smiled.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Okay, let's go!" I could hear Michael exclaim in the front office.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed.

"Hey, you can just sit this out and just pay for the next date," Toby smirked.

"Not happening," I grinned as we walked out of the building.

Jan was sitting under a tent ready to take names and give numbers. I gave my name first and took my number, putting it on my front. Toby came over and put his number on.

"Want help stretching your shins?" He asked.

"No, it's just a 5k. If I was more then I would," I replied stretching my thighs.

"Losers!" Michael yelled at us.

I looked into the camera and rolled my eyes. We got in line and I got ready to run. There was a "shooting" sound and we were off. Toby and I ran next to each other while Michael hurried past us. His loss. I haven't really run since I fell in the mud at the park. So, I am hoping that I win today. Jan was waiting halfway to give us some water. We both took some and threw the empty cup out in someones garbage can.

"Usually, about half way through races I have to go to the bathroom," Toby breathed. "But I feel great."

"You'll feel even better paying for our next date," I joked.

"That will be you," He smiled.

Coming to the end I picked up speed, leaving Toby behind a little. He laughed and picked up speed too. He wasn't winning, he wasn't winning.

"And Toby Flenderson is the winner!" Toby yelled we crossed the 'finish line'.

I put my hands on my thighs and tried to slow my breathing. Toby smiled and laughed. Shit. Well, at least we are going on a date.

"Do you want some water?" He asked handing me a bottle.

"Thanks," I coughed and opened the bottle.

Oscar, Creed, and Stanley pulled up in a taxi and quickly got out of the car. The taxi sped off and they sat in the chairs near the finish line.

"Where are we?" Toby asked.

"I don't know," Kelly shrugged. "Five kilometers from the office."

"He could't just make it a circle?" Toby complained.

"So, where are you thinking for our next date?" I giggled. '

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it," Toby grinned and kissed me on my cheek.

"Michael needs to go to a hospital," Jim stated helping Michael to a seat.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" I asked getting my phone ready.

"No, no, just someone take me to the emergency room," Michael sighed.

Dwight got his car and drove Michael to the hospital since, he is his emergency contact. I got my stuff and got into my car. I wasn't working when I was sweating like a pig. My date with Toby was actually tonight and just before I left, he decided to go to a new Thai place that he has been dying to try. I figured it would be a nice quiet place to eat and relax. This was a good day.

* * *

 **So sorry about the wait! It's the end of the semester so I'm loaded! I'm going to start working on the next chapter once this one is up!**


End file.
